First Impressions
by Kecchan
Summary: Ayzlin moves to Forks, Washington with her stepfather. On her first exploration of the unknown forest, she stumbles upon the meadow Edward showed Bella. She soon finds herself being watched by Jacob black who mistakes her as a vampire!
1. New Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.

**New Home**

"Wow! It's Beautiful, Dad!" I was standing in front of our brand new home in Forks, Washington. The house was a small, two bedroom two bath home, which is great. I never was comfortable with more than that. The front lawn was the brightest green I'd ever seen and went well with the stark white house.

"Ayzlin, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and see your room??" My dad, Xavier, was standing in the doorway with one of my suitcases. He had spent the past few weeks driving here with the movers and making it a home while i stayed in Texas with a friend. He got all of our furniture and belongings and everything. After everything was set up, I said goodbye to the brown grass and uncomfortably hot humid weather of Texas and took a plane to my new home.

Walking into the family room, i could see pretty much where everything was. The kitchen was hidden behind a half wall with a hallway leading to the two bedrooms. I followed my dad to what was said to be my room. I couldn't help but laugh. So this is what he was doing with that camera! My room looked exactly as it had in Texas. Apparently he had taken pictures of how it looked so i wouldnt have to do anything. A small gift for being asked to say goodbye to all my friends.

After bringing all my things into the house, I unpacked and rearranged some things my dad had gotten wrong. I layed on my bed and stared up at the new ceiling. I didn't mind leaving Texas. I don't like the weather there much. to humid and hot. To busy. I've always wanted to live in a small town where everyone knows your name. My friends, though. That's what my dad was so worried about. But I'm okay. I didn't mind leaving. I wasn't antisocial or anything, i had plenty of friends. But I didn't have very many close friends. No friends that I could tell anything and everything to. Moving felt right. I felt that maybe if I moved, I could find that friend who could see into my soul. I wanted that.

My friends were divided into two categories; Those who knew and those who would never find out. I'm a witch. Nothing I can do about it. And normally that wouldn't be a bad thing. my Friends Who Knew would be great. I'd have so many I wouldn't know what to do with them. But I'm not a _normal _witch. Oh no. Not only do I have to be magical but I have to be a magical weirdo. My appearance is intimidating, but inviting. I'm very beautiful, which is the intimidating part. I'm not being conceited, i swear. I can change my appearance to whatever I like, so I know I'm beautiful. But I'm also very nice. I always wear a smile and I try to be kind to everyone. Normal people can't get enough of me. However, my 'special' schoolmates, who go to the 'special' school in Italy, are terrified of me.

--Flashback--

"Ms. Amhurst.. I think we need to talk." I followed my headmaster to his office. What had I done wrong? "Headmaster, If this is about what happened to that Matt kid, I didn't do it! And even if I did he deserved it! How could he say such things to her! that little--" "Calm down, Miss Amhurst, you re not in trouble." My headmaster chuckled as i was stammering about my previous "performance". "Then.. why am I here, sir? No one else got called in, so I can't assume it's just an average greeting." We walked into his office and he motioned to a very comfortable looking chair for me to sit and offered me some chocolates. "Miss Amhurst --" "Ayzlin, please" I interrupted. Miss Amhurst was to formal for me. "Very well. Ayzlin, I wished to inform you that, although this is a school for the magically gifted, I've noticed you happen to be more gifted than others." I stopped munching on the chocolate and stared at him, utterly confused. "More gifted, sir? All I did was get Matt wet.. I mean! All I DIDN'T do was.. oh forget it. I'm a terrible liar." i sighed and looked down, expecting to be scolded. "It's not that you got him wet, Ayzlin. It's that you made the _river _get him wet. And without a charm or something for you magic to travel through. I have never met a student who could manipulate the elements. As very excited as I am to have come across one, I must ask you to please refrain from doing so. Try not to make yourself stand out. Things like that are not common. It makes other students very uncomfortable. If you feel the need to do something above average, please come here to do so." I figured looking normal would help, so i quickly changed the bright pink color of my hair to a more normal strawberry blond. the Headmaster stared at me, shocked. "Brilliant!" he finally stated. "Ahem. yes, please refrain from drawing attention to yourself." _Absolutely brilliant! She can change your appearance? How delightful! _ I couldn't help but smile when I heard his thoughts. I had a feeling I would get along with this headmaster very well. I decided not to mention the fact I can hear the minds of others.

After leaving the office, happy that I would get along with the headmaster but sad that I had to hide myself, I felt the eyes of my peers on me. _Why did she just come from the headmaster's office? _

_Is she famous? _

_Oh, It's that girl who soaked Matt.. how weird. _

_What did she do?_

_She's pretty hot, even if she is weird.. Maybe I should get to know her better..._

"Uhm.. excuse me?"

I stopped walking to find where the voice was coming from. Next to me was a girl. She had rather long chestnut hair and a very angular face with soft brown eyes hidden underneath a pair of glasses. It was the girl from earlier. The one that Matt kid was messing with. "Yes?" I gave her a wide grin to show her I wasn't someone to be nervous around. "Uh. Hi. Uhm. My names Rachel. I just really wanted to thank you for earlier today..." She smiled and looked up at me. She had a lovely smile. If she had some confidence and a little fashion skills, her beauty could easily outrank mine. "It's no problem. He deserved it. Saying such things is inexcusable. Especially to a girl, not to demean the gender or anything." She just stared at me. _Rachel is talking to that weird girl? Figures. Freaks. _I turned to that malicious tone and noticed a girl with long red hair and blue eyes. The way she stood and thought easily described her. Snobby. Arrogant. she caught me looking and glared at us. _What the hell is SHE looking at?!_ _ She must be jealous. Of course. Who Isn't jealous of me? _ I walked over to her, a little annoyed by her thoughts. "Excuse me. I couldn't help noticing that expression your wearing." She amplified the disgusted look she was wearing. "Be careful now" I said to her "you wouldn't want your face to get stuck that way, sir" As I smiled and walked away I saw her mouth hanging open and her thoughts were blank and confused. I grabbed Rachel by the arm. "So! Wanna come to study hall with me?" She stared at me and then smiled. "Su.. sure!"

--End of Flashback--

I stared at my ceiling for a few minutes more then decided I needed to be outside and enjoy this beautiful place. I just couldn't be still. It was barely noon so i could be out for a while.

I looked out my window to the backyard and saw the inviting forest edge. pulling on a jacket and bringing a small backpack with some food, my iPod, and my phone, I walked out our backdoor. "I'm going to go explore some, dad. I'll be back later!" "okay, be safe, honey. and I'm making dinner at 6 so be back near then." With that I headed off into the unknown forest.

**A/N: **I wont know if you like it if you don't tell me!  
Review, please!


	2. The Meadow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.

**The Meadow**

Although it was sunny outside and mid August it was still cold in the forest and I was glad I brought a jacket. After about an hour in the forest I noticed a small light shining through ahead of me. I started walking faster, excited to find out what the light was coming from. Maybe some campers? That would be fun to meet some new people. After a few moments I got to a thickening in the trees blocking me from the light. I tried my best to get through it and eventually stumbled into the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was a meadow. I could hear a stream somewhere among the flowers and tall grasses. The sun was shining down warmly and I noticed some dragonflies playing in the warmth. I just couldn't contain myself. The mixture of the upbeat music on my iPod and the beautiful scene soon had me dancing like a fool. I spun and twirled so fast I made myself dizzy while singing along with the music. I was so overwhelmed with myself I almost didn't notice the boy who was half hidden in the trees staring at me.

I immediately stopped, blushing furiously. Some stranger was staring at me.. but I wasnt afraid. He was beautiful. Tan and tall with messy black hair down to his chin full of leaves and twigs from the surrounding forest. He stood bare chested with only a pair of shorts and sandals. I stared wide-eyed at the beautiful person on the other side of the meadow. I noticed his eyes. Brown, but deep. He looked worried and angry, yet embarrassed. I raised my hand to wave at him and took a step forward. He ran out so fast I almost couldnt believe it.

**JPOV**

_Jacob, your father wants you home. School starts Monday and he needs to get you some clothes that aren't torn to shreds. _

_Fine. I'll turn around. Tell him it'll be a few minutes. _

I sighed. I was having fun patrolling today. It's been years since we've had a vampire threat but we weren't taking any chances. Running through the forest headed home I caught the scent of something sweet.. to sweet. Smelled like vampire. Must be a very weak one, the scent isn't quite sickly sweet but it's defined. Like sunflowers and chocolate. I blocked my thoughts from the other members of the pack. I didn't need them to mess this up. If it was a vampire we'd need to plan and get a look at him. Running towards the scent I started hearing music. It sounded odd like it was coming from an MP3 player's headphones. The Vampires? Or his prey's? Must have been the vampire's. I couldn't sense anyone else in the area and I didn't smell blood. I soon recognized the song. Kiss Me Cover by New Found Glory. Must be a female vampire. Who else could listen to that? after about a mile away I shifted back into my human form so she wouldn't expect an enemy. I walked at human pace, careful not to make a sound, to the edge of the meadow where the scent was coming from. Peeking inside I saw her. The vampire.

She was beautiful. As expected. Long strawberry blond hair. She was dancing and singing along with the music. Even though she was a vampire i couldn't help but smile. It was a cute sight. Or it would have been had the subject not have been a blood-sucking abomination. She spun around - still dancing - and then stopped. Shit! She noticed me! Why isn't she running?? Oh, of course. She must think I'm human. I stared back at her. Shocked. She had hot pink bangs which happened to match the pink in her cheeks. She must have recently hunted since her face was so flushed. Her eyes, however, were not expected. They weren't red. Or gold. Or black. I've never seen this before. Her eyes were blue and green. Her left eye was the brightest blue, like a sapphire. And her right eye was green like an emerald. My heart beat harder than ever before. I shook off the feeling without moving. They must be contacts. She must want to seem as human as possible. But why two different colors? Maybe that's what color they were when she was alive.. How old is she anyway? She looks like she's 17, but who knows how old she actually is. I wonder if she'd tell m-- Focus, Jake!

She started to smile and raised her hand as if to wave at me. She took a step closer and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away.

I'm so _stupid_! I let my guard down! She could have killed me if she wanted to! So why didn't she?? "Jake" God. I'm an idiot. I should tell the guys about her. "Jake..?" No.. they wouldn't stop until she was found.. I guess I'll keep it to myself until something happens.. "JAKE!" "what??" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Jeez, Jake! I've been calling your name for a while. Are you planning to just sit there or maybe you might like to go to school..?" "oh!" I had forgotten it was Monday "Right. Thanks dad. Uhm, I'll see ya later. Bye!" I dashed out the door. Why was that girl still on my mind?

**APOV**

"Dad! Wake up! You're going to be late for the first day! Teachers aren't supposed to be late!" I shook my dad's shoulder trying to wake him up. He had such a bad habit of sleeping in. What would he possibly do without me? "Either get up now or I'm getting the marbles out of the freezer!!" His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed "Fine fine! I'm up." He always got up before the marbles. My mother used the marble trick on me a few times. She's keep some marbles in the freezer and if I didn't get up when she told me to she'd throw them under my covers to shock me awake. Lemme tell you, it works! There's no way to escape a bed full of frozen marbles except for getting up. I laughed to myself as I remembered. I missed my mother. I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast before we left. I had woken up extra early today, excited to meet some new people, and I was completely ready. I always had to get to school early because of my father's schedule, but i didn't mind. I liked to wander. Well, out of courtesy for me, he enrolled me in a school close by his instead of in the same one. They were only a couple miles apart but they were in different areas. My father is the new advanced Lit teacher at La Push high school While I will be attending Lindsey Thurber high. "Dad! come on, I made you a bacon and egg sandwich. You're gonna be late. The food and I will be in the car!" I heard him whining from upstairs "But Ayziiieeee. I'm so tired. Call in sick for me." "you got five minutes." I called up.

I grabbed my school bag and a jacket and got in my car. After setting my dad's breakfast on the armrest between our seats I turned on the heater and plugged in my iPod. I'd have to go through the stations after school today. I loved my car. I got it right before we moved and my dad drove it up here for me. It's a beautiful bright blue Scion TC. I watched as my dad stumbled out of the house to the passenger side of my car. "Why are you taking me to work?" "Because.." I grinned "Less gas." "Well then how am I gonna get home?" I rolled my eyes. "I'll come get you of course. The schools aren't far away and I don't have a seventh hour class so I get out an hour earlier. Would you mind if i waited in your class?? I could do my homework." "well, gosh, Ayzie. I wouldn't have enrolled you in a different school if I knew you'd do anything to be in my classes." I just smiled and concentrated n the road.

After I dropped off my dad I went over to my school. Excited, I went straight to the office for my schedule. It looked like any other school office. Lightwood counters and a middle-aged receptionist with her glasses sliding off her nose while typing on the computer. "Excuse me" I said, getting the woman's attention "Oh. Hello dear. Can I help you?" She smiled warmly back at me. _Oh! She's so cute! I've never seen her before._ "Yes, please. My name is Ayzlin Amhurst. I just moved here from Texas. I'm starting as a Junior here." "Of course. Just a moment while i get your schedule." _Texas? I wouldn't have guessed. She doesn't have a southern accent. But her hair seems to fit. what a pretty color. _"Here you go dear. There's also a map of the school. Have your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She handed me three sheets of paper. "Thank you, Ma'am. " I walked out to find my first class.

**A/N: **I wont know if you like it if you don't tell me!  
Review, please!


	3. Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.

**Chance Encounter**

I sat in the parking lot after my 6th hour class, thinking about my day. I watched all the students go into their next classes, relieved that I didn't have to. I saw Sarah walking to her 7th hour, clarinet in hand. She was my first friend in Forks. "How monumental" i thought aloud, smiling to myself.

Sarah was strong willed and funny. She had medium length black hair with white on top. It was obviously dyed but it looked good on her. She was short but confident and sat next to me in pre-cal. I looked over to her desk after introducing myself to the class and noticed she had a piece of a clarinet in her hands. She must have been fingering a song. I looked over and noticed her sheet music said "Clarinet Polka." I listened to her mind to see if this was only a front and got bombarded with the music she was hearing in her head. I couldn't help but smile. It was such a lively song, so i figured it reflected the person. I started humming Clarinet polka before I knew it and came across and perplexed Sarah. "What...? How did you.." she stared at me confused. Although she didn't finish her sentences, I answered without needing to read her mind. "Oh, I'm sorry. I saw the sheet music and got the song stuck in my head." She smiled at me "Oh! ahaha. Hi, I'm Sarah. Sarah Syke" she held her hand out to me. "Ayzlin Amhurst. Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. I walked with Sarah to lunch and sat with her and her friends. She was an odd one but she was fun. Sarcastic and witty, with a good sense of humor.

After a few minutes of sitting in the car I decided I should get going before I interrupted my father's class. I parked in the teacher's parking lot. Since I was his ride, I could park there, right? I grabbed my bag out of my car and walked into the office there. "Excuse me. Can you tell me which room Dr. Greene is in? I'm his daughter." I asked the receptionist. "Certainly. He's in room 109. Thats the first hallway to the right." She didn't look up from her computer. "Thank you." and I went to find his class.

I tapped on the glass window of his classroom and smiled when he looked over. "Class, Pardon the interruption but there's someone I would love for you to meet." He said as he walked towards the door. I walked in smiling and hugged my father. "This is my daughter, Ayzlin. She's a junior at Lindsey Thurber" I felt the eyes of all his male students in his class and tuned out their typical male thoughts. I made a mental note to avoid the ones who pictured me naked and to tolerate the ones who noticed my eyes. "She'll be in this class sometimes. Sit over there, please, Hun." he motioned to a desk next to a boy who had his head leaned back, staring at the ceiling with his eyes closed. I ached to see what he was thinking about but when I tried there were so many voices in his head that it hurt. When I sat down he put his head back down and began scribbling furiously in a notebook. I tried to see his face and was completely shocked.

It was him! The boy from the meadow! He looked even more beautiful when he was lost in thought. If only I could find out which voice was his. I peeked down to what he was writing and gaped at the page.

It was me.

He drew a picture so perfect it was like a black and white photo. He drew me dancing in the sunlight and a side picture of me staring at him. The only color was the green and blue of my eyes. Above that, he scribbled out many times "Who are you?" and I noticed one line said "_What_ are you?" I decided I had to get his attention. I pulled a post-it note and a pencil from my bag and scribbled a reply to his question. "Well, My name is Ayzlin if that's what you mean." and I tossed it on his drawing. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. I smiled as best as I could. He blushed as dark as his beautiful brown skin would let him and then ran out the door. Some of the other boys laughed. I guess they were staring. _Figures. He didn't pay attention enough. He got so shocked by her beauty he had to leave._ I turned to the voice and noticed a blond boy in the back smirking. One of the ones who pictured me naked. Sigh. What made him run? Did he hate me? Did he know I was something to be feared? I want to get to know him so bad.

**JPOV**

I wasn't bothering with the teacher's introductions. I didn't care who he was or what he taught. There was a rap at the door and he kept talking while walking over to answer it. I heard all the gasps from the boys as someone walked in and decided to listen. "This is my daughter, Ayzlin. She's a junior at Lindsey Thurber." Oh. His daughter. She must be cute to get that sort of reaction. Whatever. I tuned them all out again. I was so upset with myself. I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. It was so frustrating! Why am I so obsessed with a stinkin' vampire?? Except that she didn't stink.. she smelled sweet but not to much. Like sunflowers and chocolate.. I remembered that scent so well. It's so strong. Snap out of it! I felt someone sit in the desk next to me. It must have been Dr. Greene's daughter. I looked back down at the page I was drawing on and began writing "Who are you?" multiple times. I drew the beautiful vampire dancing. And her perplexing eyes. I noticed the girl's heartbeat next to me get faster and faster. I ignored her. She held no interest to me. A folded up post-it note landed on my drawing. "My name is Ayzlin, if that's what you mean." I stopped writing, annoyed that she was in my business and that she was so conceited as to think I meant her. I looked over at her and was stunned.

That was her! The Vampire! But how?? How could she have sit right next to me and I didn't notice? Wasn't this girl Dr. Greene's daughter? Did this mean he was a vampire too? All my questions were lost as she smiled at me. She had a great smile. I flushed. I couldn't believe this was her. And that she caught me drawing her! Did she think I was a stalker? If she did, why would she try and talk to me. Agh! I couldn't think straight with those eyes looking at me! I had to get out. I grabbed my stuff and ran. I ran out of the class and didn't stop until I was at the beach.

I thought about her until it was dark. In the middle of dinner, something hit me. I remembered when she sat in the desk beside me I didnt know it was her because.. **because she had a heartbeat!**

**A/N: **I wont know if you like it if you don't tell me!  
Review, please!


	4. Savior

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.

**Savior**

"What should I do today?" I thought to myself as I was sitting in the parking lot of Lindsey Thurber high. I had spent most of the time in the school's library, I had done all my homework, and I had found all the good radio stations. There was nothing left for me to do. At least it was Friday. I sighed and backed out of the parking lot. I'd been avoiding my father's class. More specifically that boy. What did I do to make him hate me so much that he'd run from me. Twice! I would NOT sit by him today. Maybe I could just watch him...

Entering the class I was relieved but disappointed. He wasn't there. I safely sat down in the seat I sat in before -after greeting my dad, of course- and pulled out my iPod. I already knew everything there was about literature, which is why I had an extra hour. I told the counselors at L.T. that I'd be attending English class with my father. I could feel eyes on me constantly. But not the multiple pairs of eyes as normal. Just one. Everyone else must have figured the teacher's daughter is untouchable. I was fine with that. But these eyes... I turned to see who was staring at me and saw the same pompous blond boy as before. How bothersome. _Alright. She's looking at me. This will be so easy. No one turns down the most popular guy in school. Everyone wants me._ Such arrogance! I turned around and scoffed **(A/N: Scoffed: to show contempt by derisive acts or language)** at this pompous boy's mind.

I left the class a few minutes early to wander around the school while my father graded some papers.

"Hey!" Someone called to me. Ugh. I knew this voice.  
"Yes?" I turned with the sweetest smile I could conjure up for this type of person. "Hey, My names Chris. I was wondering, if you weren't busy tonight that maybe we could go out?" _And maybe spend an hour or two in my backseat..._ I saw his hand reaching for a loose strand of my hair and tried to remember _something_ magical I could do to him if he dared touch my hair.

"Hey, Ayzie!" Someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but take in the wonderful scent coming from him. It was woodsy but not musty. Kind of like freshly cut grass or some wood from a fire. I liked that sort of stuff. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I just wanted to say I might be a little late for tonight. Is that okay?" I looked up at my savior to give him the sweetest smile ever. Oh! How sweet he was! That beautiful boy from the meadow. I decided to play along and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Of course that's okay. It will give me more time to get ready." I was blushing a little but beaming. I winked to inform him I was playing along. He spoke to me! Oh, his voice. So sweet but very guyish. I turned back to Chris. "Sorry, but I'm busy." He looked annoyed and glared at the seeming intruder. _Bastard. She was gonna fold!_ I laughed at his thoughts as he stalked off.

"Thanks." I said as I sighed from relief. I still hadn't removed my arm from his waist. I liked it there. He looked down at me and blushed. "Ah. Sorry!" he said as he removed his arm from my shoulders and placed them at his side. "You just looked like you needed help, so .. yeah. Goodbye." And he was quickly backing away. "Wait!" I called. I was not about to let him run from me again. "Look, you've run from me twice, with no explanation. Can you at least leave a slipper or a name other than Cinderella??" He blushed at the princess reference. "Ah. Sorry. My name is Jake. But if I'm Cinderella does that make you my prince charming?" He laughed a little. Probably couldn't help himself from that joke. "Well you've got the running from me down pat." I replied with my own laughter. He smiled at me, looking at his feet.

**JPOV**

"What am I gonna do?" I asked myself as I left the office. I was trying to get a class change. I just couldn't handle it if I ran into that girl again. Asking her if she was a vampire would make me sound insane. Ayzlin was her name. So weird. Was she really from Texas? The name sounds Irish or something. "I was wondering, If you weren't busy tonight, that maybe we could go out?" I looked up to see Chris, the popular jock, reaching out a hand to touch Ayzlin's face. She looked so distressed. Like she was calling out for help and no one could hear her scream. I was so angry. How dare he try to touch her! I wanted to just bite his head.. Calm down, Jake. I rushed over to try and make that jerk go away. "Hey Ayzie!" I called to get her attention so I could stall as much as I can. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders to give off the "Get the hell away" vibe as clear as possible. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I just wanted to say I might be a little late for tonight. Is that okay?" She looked up at me in an obviously thankful way. Her smile was so beautiful. I wanted to keep it all to myself. My heart beat faster as she wrapped her arm around my waist. "Of course that's okay. It will give me more time to get ready." She winked at me and sent my heart soaring. _Be still, my heart._ She turned to Chris in and fakely apologized. "Sorry, but I'm busy." She laughed as he was walking away. Even her laugh was beautiful. Like a harp being plucked to make the most beautiful music ever heard. "Thanks." she said, looking back up at me. I looked down at her. My heart beat so loud I was afraid she could hear it. I noticed I still had my arm around her and I quickly removed it. "Ah. Sorry!" I didn't want to let go. "You just looked like you needed help, so.. yeah. Goodbye." I backed away quickly, wanting to make sure her face was the last thing I saw. "Wait!" She called to me. Her voice was so sweet. "Look, you've run from me twice, with no explanation. Can you at least leave a slipper or a name other than Cinderella??" She chuckled. I felt my face heat up more than was normal. She wanted to know me? "Ah. Sorry. My name is Jake. But if I'm Cinderella does that make you my prince charming?" I laughed. She set herself up for that one. "Well you've got the running from me down pat." replying with her melodious laugh. She had a point. I smiled weakly and stared at my feet.

**APOV**

"Ahh!" he screamed as he was tackled to the floor by two guys who looked a little like him. They both had black hair, but one's was short and the other's was to his shoulders. They were both tall and possibly an even darker color than Jake. "Quil! Embry! Get the hell off me!" I watched and smiled as he squirmed under the weight of the other two guys. "We're practicing!" Said the one with shorter hair. "For what?!" He barked at them as he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. One of the boys was looking at me. The one with long hair. He looked kind of scared... The short haired one stepped in front. "Sorry, but we have to steal Jake. Have a nice day!" and with that he ran out tugging Jake along with him.

**JPOV**

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" They pulled me away from her. Why? "We should ask you the same thing, leech lover!" Embry looked at me questioningly. "You're not the best at hiding your mind. We know that girl is a vampire. Why did you go after her alone? She could have killed you!" Quil was shoving his finger in my face. I was about to bite it off. We've never tested if werewolves can regrow limbs or not, but I was all for that experiment right now. "If you knew why didn't you do anything sooner??" I said to them. How long had they known about her? "Becauuusee!" Embry drew out the word longer than necessary. "We're not allowed to hurt anyone that a brother had imprinted on. Or should I say Some_thing_" I was confused. Imprinted? They must be crazy. "I did not! What would make you think that?!" Quil looked at me with an annoyed face. "I don't know, maybe it had something to do with the dream I had of her last night. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't normally treat a vampire like _that_." he shut his eyes and shuddered. "You're wrong." I said, looking at the ground. "I haven't imprinted on anyone. Also, Ayzlin is not a vampire. She just looks like one in every way. Except her eyes..." I drifted off into so many questions I wanted to ask her. "Yeah." Quil interrupted. "Because you always get loopy around girls you don't love. The eyes could be contacts. Wouldn't it be weird to lure someone away when you had red eyes?" I was angry now. "AYZLIN IS NOT A VAMPIRE!" I was screaming at them and trembling. "How do you know, Jake?! Calm down! We're trying to keep everyone safe, It's our job." Embry put his hands on my shoulders. I tried to calm down but it wasn't working very well. "She.. She has a heartbeat. She doesn't cringe from me. She can't be a vampire. Heartbeat." I broke down and started crying. She couldn't be a vampire. I knew that. But I did know something wasn't right. I didn't know what it was. Had I really imprinted? I don't know. I just know I never want to be away from her.

When I calmed down, Quil and Embry took me home. They believed that she wasn't a vampire but knew something wasn't normal about her. I didn't care what it was. I would spend all the time I could with her trying to find out.

**A/N:** Okay, folks! Should I continue? Please submit any questions you have. I know everything thats going on so I might have skipped some things. Also, Review? I want to know what sort of stuff I should put in the next chapters.


	5. Party

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.

**A/N:** About Embry's girlfriend. I'm not positive Embry even has a girlfriend. But, for the sake of this story and my mind at 2 AM on a Tuesday night, He will have one and her name is Amy!

**Party**

**APOV**

"Ayzlin, are you sure you don't want to..." The teacher jabbered on about something I didn't care about. Can't I just leave? They already released me from school for today. "Yes, Ms. Aufil, I'm sure" I smiled at her and nearly ran out of the classroom. Before I even got close to it, I unlocked my car and threw my bag inside. Thanks to that woman, if I didn't hurry I'd be late. Without even bothering with the heater, I sped out of the parking lot. I wasn't going anywhere special. Just to go sit in my father's class at La Push high for an hour. It's not that every minute I was late was wasted on not learning some new literature, but that every minute I was late was a minute I wasn't with Jake, The beautiful Quileute boy I met in a meadow. It had been about a month and a half since I learned his name and we became close friends. I was also pretty good friends with two other Quileute boys, Quil and Embry, and Embry's girlfriend, Amy.

Thanks to my speed demon driving skills - baha! - I made it to the parking lot a couple minutes before the students got out of their 6th hour class. I got to the door just as the bell rang and waited outside for Jake. "Hey shorty!" He said with a grin as he plopped his giant hand on my head, mussing up my hair. "Hey now!" I said, pulling his hand off with my right hand while linking our arms together and fixing my hair with my left. I smiled at him and we walked to my father's class together. Jake was my best friend in this new town, and, as much as I didn't like admitting it - him being my best friend and also my father's student - I really liked him. "Oh, hey, my dad wanted me to tell you and Dr. Greene that we're having a little get together at our house for the latest big game tonight. He thought your dad would want to come. And I wouldn't hate some company if you wanted to tag along." Jake's dad, Billy, and mine became good friends at a Meet-The-Teachers meeting one night. I thought it was a little odd, but I accepted it. I wasn't the only one who left friends behind when we moved. "Sure. I'll try to get him to come tonight. It will be pretty nice to meet some more friends of yours, too." I looked at his face. He was smiling, but I caught a hint of something else in his eyes. Worry? I shook it off. I knew he wouldn't tell me if I asked anyway. He always seems to be hiding something from me.

Since I met Jake I noticed some odd things about him.

When I first met him in the meadow he wasn't wearing a shirt, even though it was pretty cold.

He's really _big_. I don't mean fat. Oh no. He has a pretty nice six-pack under that t-shirt. But he's so tall! and everything is in proportion.

How I can't read his mind. When I try, I get bombarded by so many different voices it hurts.

Also, how he always feels like he has an extremely high fever.

I've noticed that Quil and Embry are the same way, though they're not related.

After Class, I told my dad about the party. "That'd be great! We should probably go home and change first, though." He said with a smile. I knew he was looking forward to this allot. After I changed and showered I called Jake. "_Hello?_" I heard him answer, laughing at something in the background. "Hey, Jake. It's Ayzlin. I just realized something." I said, smiling to myself. "_Oh No! You guys can't make it?? That's awful!_" "No! That's not it!" I answered quickly. "It's just I don't know where you live." After giving me directions he was about to hang up. "Oh wait! My dad wanted to ask if it was okay if we brought some drinks. Some soda and maybe some beer for the old folks." _"Ha ha. Yeah, that should be fine. So I'll see you soon?" _"Yeah. See you in a bit. Bye." I sighed as I hung up the phone. "Come on dad, lets go! We have to stop by the store, remember??"

We walked into the house and were greeted by a bunch of guys screaming at a T.V. Yup. This sure was a sports party. Jake bounded out of the hallway. "Hey! you guys found us." He had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah. So, Where should we put these?" I held up the cokes and beer to show what I was talking about. "Oh! Lets just set em in the kitchen." I followed Jake as my dad went to go hoot and holler with the other guys. "So, do you wanna sit in the living room or in the back yard?" He motioned to the crowd of people. "Uhm. I think I'll choose the back..." He laughed at my desperate expression. He grabbed a couple of cold drinks and led me out to the back. "You're not a big sports guy?" I asked, wondering why he'd bother sitting out here with me while all the fun seemed to be going on inside. "Nah. I'm more into mechanics." He motioned to a garage and an old looking car. "Nifty. That'll come in handy if anything ever goes wrong with my car" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got a text message from Sarah. I quickly replied and shoved the phone back in my pocket. Jake had a quizzical look on his face. "It was Sarah. She wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow for a homecoming dress." He shook his head, telling me he understood. I saw something in his face I didn't understand. Oh, how I wished I could read his mind. "You're going to homecoming?" He asked. "Nah." I layed my head back on the backdoor. "I'm not really into that sort of thing. A whole bunch of sweaty teens crammed into the school gym gyrating to some awful music." He laughed. "I think you'd enjoy our homecoming. You should go with us. Embry and Amy will be going together, and Quil has to babysit, but it could still be fun with just us." I was pretty shocked. Did he just ask me to homecoming? It's not like it means anything. It's just friendly. "I guess. I mean, I'm going dress shopping, so I might as well get me something too. Okay. This should be fun. Should I pick you up? Less gas. Unless you want to drive yourself, that is." I quickly added. "No, you can pick me up. Better for the environment. about 8 okay?" "8 it is, then. I smiled and looked up at the sky.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in Jake's arms. "What..? Oh! Jake! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." I blushed. I couldn't believe I just did that. "It's fine. I think the games just ending anyway." He said, smiling. As if on cue, My dad popped his head outside. "Hey, Ayzie, it's pretty late. We should be going." I started getting up "Okay, dad. I'll meet you in the car." He popped back inside. "So. I guess I'll see you Saturday, then." I said, walking out the front door. "Saturday." He repeated and waved.

**JPOV**

"8 it is then." Ayzlin smiled and stared at the sky. I couldn't believe I just asked her out. I didn't even plan to. And she said yes! Though she probably just said yes as a friend. But still. Friends or not, she was still technically my date. Well, I guess I was hers since she's picking me up. I had no idea tonight would go so well. How could I have anticipated I'd spend it all alone with her? I felt something hit my shoulder and looked down. She fell asleep. All I could do was stare at her. She was this comfortable around me? No one else seemed to have been for a long time. It was nice. I noticed her shiver and then realized it was a little cold outside. Not to me, but any normal person would think so. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. I don't know how long I sat there, Ayzlin asleep in my arms. It could have been seconds, or minutes or hours. All I know was it wasn't long enough. I listened inside and figured the game was over by what I heard. I guessed I should wake her up before her dad comes out looking for her. He might not be to nice about it, though I doubt he'd go to the level of flunking me. Almost like she knew what was going on, she woke up. "What...? Oh! Jake! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She looked so embarrassed. "It's fine." I wasn't sorry at all. "I think the games just ending anyway." Right at that moment her dad came outside. "Hey, Ayzie, it's pretty late. We should be going." Ayzie. I wonder what she'd say if I called her that. "Okay, dad. I'll meet you in the car." She got up and he went back inside. I followed her in, wanting to avoid our goodbyes as long as possible. She suddenly turned around. "So. I guess I'll see you Saturday, then." She was halfway out the front door. "Saturday." I repeated. Just the name of the day made me ecstatic.

**A/N:**

**Sarah - My, My, creampuff. Do they like it?**

**CP - Well, I don't know. They haven't told me.**

**Sarah - Well thats no good! Why should you even keep writing if you dont know if they like it?**

**CP - Well I guess I should't now, should I?**

**Sarah - Oh certainly not.**

**I dont know, you guys. Sarah has a point. and By the way, Sarah is my fanfic cohort. The inspiration for the Sarah in this fanfic. Yes, she actually plays the clarinet. Along with the bass clarinet and.. oboe, i think. **

**If you want more, please review! If you don't, I might get so insecure that i'll freak out and stop writing! Oh Noes!**

** The Next Day **

**Sarah** - You could make an author's note or something saying that you won't update until you get more reviews or something, baha

**CP** - That wouldn't help. These people don't care about this story.

**Sarah** - psh. They're just lazy.

**Is that true? Just lazy? Let's hope not. **

**CohortCorner **- Hey folks. Sarah here. I play more than just the clarinets and oboe. I also play the Saxophone, the Flute, and the Violin.

**CP **- Well, she's just an instrument slut, hmm??


	6. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any Twilight related characters.

**Homecoming**

"Oh. now that is _quite_ snazzy, if I do say so myself." Sarah giggled as she placed an obscene floral hat on my head. "Well now!" I said as I posed in the mirror. "This is just way to fancy for homecoming. Call the Queen!" We giggled for hours as we played around. Near the middle of our shopping trip, we stumbled across the most perfect dresses ever. Sarah's was a sparkley black and silver layered dress. The tattered-style hem came just above her ankles. It fit her so well. She found beautiful silver heels with a rhinestone strap. Maybe with those she could actually reach the face of her date.

She kept thinking about Aiden and it was sweet to hear. He played piano in band. She stumbled into his practice once looking for the band director and he stole her heart. It was really sweet. I'd seen him around school a few times. He had short spikey black hair with greyish hazel eyes. He was really tall but he didn't talk very much. I was hoping that if they stayed together he could teach me how to play the piano. I always wanted to learn.

We spent the rest of the time being silly and causing trouble. I didn't know what it was in Sarah that brought out the 5 year old in me. We did the Caramelldansen **(A/N: youtube it)** in the glass elevators and took pictures in the fake ice-cream truck. We stopped messing around when we caught the security guards following us. I'd rather not get a ticket right before a dance. We then went to Rice Box, a Chinese place, for dinner. "I didn't expect to have so much fun shopping for a dress, Ayz. I think Jake will really like that dress, too." I looked down at the garment bag in my hands and blushed. "Really?" I asked, not willing to lift my face and show her the blush. "Of course!" She smiled. I really hoped he did.

**JPOV**

I was so nervous. It was the night of the dance and I was going with _Ayzlin_! I wore a basic black dress shirt and slacks. Theres was nothing else I could do. "Calm down, Jake." My dad said to me for the millionth time in an hour. It was eight. Wasn't that the time we agreed on? Maybe she wasn't coming. Why wouldn't she come? Before I got to the point of hyperventilation there was a soft knock on the door.

Ayzlin stood in a gorgeous blue strapless satin dress. It had ruffles at the bottom and the front went to her knees while the back was floor length. Her hair was curled and she looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't speak. "8:01. Fashionably late." She said, smiling. "Oh, Ayzlin. You're gorgeous!" My dad commented on her dress. "Thanks, Mr. Black." She said, looking past me at him. "Y.. Yeah. Stunning.." I blushed and stuttered. "Thanks. You look good too, Jake" She had a little more pink color on her cheeks than before.

We walked to her car and she slipped me her keys. "I thought you might like to drive. You like cars, right?" I didn't know what to say. I'd been wanting to drive her car. It was gorgeous. Not tricked out but a lot better than my old Volkswagen. "Seriously?! I can drive it?" I gawked at the car. "Would I have given you the keys otherwise? Now come on, I didn't get all dressed up to stand in your front lawn." She laughed and got in the passenger's seat. The car was nice. Black Leather seats, satellite radio. The works. "How did you afford this car? I'd have figured on a teacher's salary.." I couldn't contain my curiosity. "Xavier didn't buy it. My father did." She said. I was confused. Dr. Greene's first name was Xavier, but wasn't he her dad? "I don't understand." I said. "I thought Dr. Greene was your father." "My stepfather." she corrected and looked out the window. "I never really knew my father. He died before I could remember. He was Irish and his parents, my grandparents, were pretty.. well off.. I guess you could say. A few years after he died, my mother married Xavier. He stayed with me when she died. I didn't know another father so he was the closest I got. He loves me and always takes care of me even though I'm not his. He deserves the honor of being called 'Dad'. All of the Amhurst wealth was transferred to me, the chief beneficiary. I guess you could say I'm richer than Xavier. I pay for most of the extra things I buy myself." Now that I thought about it, I never knew her last name. I just figured it was Greene. "What's your full name?" I asked. "Ayzlin Adeline Amhurst." She replied, smiling at me. If talking about her parents bothered her, she didn't show it. But I still thought I could detect the start of a tear in her green eye. I cursed myself for asking something that made her upset. I kept looking at her when she wasn't paying attention, making sure she wasn't mad.

**APOV**

I looked at the clock in my car, flashing 8:00. I was so excited I couldn't help but leave early, so I'd been sitting in my car near his house for the past five minutes. I put may car into drive and slowly pulled into Jake's driveway. The slower I walked, the later I would be. Good. I walked slowly up to his front door and knocked lightly. Apparently he was near the door because I hadn't even put my hand down and it was open. Jake looked good in his dress shirt. He wore all black but it worked for him. "8:01. Fashionably late." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't mind. "Oh, Ayzlin. You're gorgeous!" I smiled at Jake's dad. "Thanks, Mr. Black." Jake was still staring at me. "Y.. Yeah. Stunning.." He finally said, easing me a little. "Thanks. You look good too, Jake" I blushed a little, hoping he wouldn't notice. While walking to my car I got an idea and slipped my keys into Jake's hand. He stared at them and stopped walking. "I thought you might like to drive. You like cars, right?" I turned to him hoping I didn't do anything wrong. "Seriously?! I can drive it?" He stared at the car, an obvious smile on his face. Good. He was happy. "Would I have given you the keys otherwise? Now come on, I didn't get all dressed up to stand in your front lawn." I laughed to cover my blush.

Sitting in the passenger's seat, I watched as Jake gave my car a good once-over. "How did you afford this car? I'd have figured on a teacher's salary.." He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he meant. This kind of car would be a pretty nice dent in a teacher's bank account. "Xavier didn't buy it. My father did." I looked at his confused expression. "I don't understand." He said, scrunching up his nose trying to think. "I thought Dr. Greene was your father." He continued. "My stepfather." I turned to the window so he wouldn't see my pained expression. "I never really knew my father. He died before I could remember. He was Irish and his parents, my grandparents, were pretty.. well off.. I guess you could say. A few years after he died, my mother married Xavier. He stayed with me when she died. I didn't know another father so he was the closest I got. He loves me and always takes care of me even though I'm not his. He deserves the honor of being called 'Dad'. All of the Amhurst wealth was transferred to me, the chief beneficiary. I guess you could say I'm richer than Xavier. I pay for most of the extra things I buy myself." It was silent for a second as he took it all in. "What's your full name?" I was surprised. It wasn't a normal reaction when I told people about my parents. It was nice. "Ayzlin Adeline Amhurst." I smiled, thankful that he didn't ask for details. We drove the rest of the way in silence, but every now and then I'd catch him looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

We got to where the dance was being held and it was beautiful. We soon found Embry and Amy. She looked great. Her dress was pale pink and strapless with black lace around the waist. The hours went by quickly. I danced with mostly Jake and Embry but didn't deny a dance if asked. The DJ announced the next song would be a slow dance. I saw Chris slinking his way over to me. "Hey. Wanna dance?" He said, winking at me. I listened in on his mind and immediately wished I hadn't. He had ill intentions and very detailed imagination. I looked around for help and spotted Jake walking this way. "Sorry." I said, closing the gap between me and my soon-to-be savior. "But I promised this dance to Jake." I quickly grabbed Jake's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. He looked confused but shrugged it off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we danced to the music. _I'm cold. maybe if I tell him he'll put his arms around me.._ I heard the thoughts from a girl close by looking at her seemingly bored date. I laughed. "What?" Jake looked down at me, wondering what was so funny. "Nothing." I smiled up at him "I was just thinking how a lot of these girls are probably cold, but I couldn't be more comfortable" I saw him blush and felt his arms tighten around me. I wished this night would never end and laid my head on his chest as we continued to sway.

When the dance ended, we said goodbye to Embry and Amy and got in the car. I let Jake drive again and laid back in the seat. I woke up to his sweet voice in my ear "Hey, you sure you can make it home? I don't mind taking you.." I laughed a little. "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have a way home. I'm okay." I reached for my seat belt and then heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered. _"Hey. Ayzie, sweetie, where are you right now?" _My dad asked. Didn't he know I went to homecoming with Jake? "Uhm. We just got to Jake's house. I was about to head home. _"Oh. Well, about that.. There seems to be a pretty big storm about to hit any minute. I don't want you driving home in that. Could you ask Billy if it's okay if you stay the night there?" _I was shocked. He was going to let me stay the night at a teenage boy's house? Much less, he _suggested_ it! "Uh, yeah Dad, I'll ask. Okay. I'll call you in a few minutes." I hung up and turned to Jake. "So, apparently there's a really bad storm about to hit. My dad wanted me to ask if I could stay with you guys tonight?"

**A/N:** For pictures of the dresses, visit my profile.

Also, I almost got chapter 7 done, so, that should be out soon. Review Review!! 3


	7. Sleepover

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight or any related characters

**A/N:** This is by far the longest chapter I've written, But I had so much fun writing it! I hoe you enjoy, Review?

**Sleepover  
**

**APOV**

"Here you go, these should be small enough that they wont swallow you." Jake laughed and handed me an old t-shirt and shorts. I went into the Black's bathroom to change out of my dress. These were Jake's clothes. They smelled so good. I pulled my fingers through my hair after I was dressed. I can't believe my dad told me to stay here. He must really trust the Blacks. I could hear the rain hitting the windows and feel the thunder shake the house. I didn't like thunder. It's not like I'm afraid of the noise, it's just that it reminds me that it's raining really hard. Enough for a flood. I was _terrified_ of natural disasters because there's nothing you can do to prevent them. Though I was powerful enough to control it to an extent, I couldn't keep a natural disaster from happening. I don't like that. The feeling of being helpless. I came out of the bathroom and found Jake pulling out a bed from the couch. As I walked in Jake looked up. It was a good thing he was done pulling out the bed because he immediately collapsed on it. He was laughing so hard I thought he might suffocate. "It's.. Like.. A dress!" He said between bursts of laughter. I chucked a pillow at him. I looked at myself and he was right. Jake's shirt almost completely covered the shorts. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

When he was finally done laughing at my expense he picked up a blanket and the pillow I didn't throw at him and made the bed. "Okay, the bed is done. Next is makeup and hair. I just _love _slumber parties!" I said with an evil grin holding up the makeup I brought with me. Jacob looked at me in horror. "Come on, Jake. Didn't you have sisters? Don't tell me you've never done this before." I cocked my head to the side, still grinning. "That's just it. I know exactly how this goes. Like now is the part where you have to make me" He copied my grin. He knew I couldn't make him. But I sure as hell was gonna try.

I jumped at him, and he dodged it. He was pretty quick. He jumped behind the couch and tried to keep it as a barrier. I put the makeup on the table. "Fine. I give." I held my hands up in surrender. He looked at me suspiciously and then turned to go into the kitchen. I took my chance and jumped at him again. I guess I overestimated his balance when he's surprised. He turned around as I lunged at him and we fell to the floor.

"Oow.. " I heard from Jake. Jake's dad came out of his room. "What was that?? It sounded like a freakin' rock slide!" He eyed me and Jake, shook his head and went back to his room. "I'm sorry. Does your head hurt?" I was laying on top of him from the fall. "Nah, I'm good. What about you?" He asked, propping himself up with his arms. I smiled. "I'm fine. You broke my fall. Sorry." I tried to laugh. Just then a huge roar of thunder erupted. I grabbed onto Jake and buried my head in his chest before I could think. He hugged me for a second. "It's okay. Come on, I'll get us some cocoa." I stood up, blushing furiously. I couldn't believe I just did that. I went and sat on the couch-bed staring down. "Here." Jake was holding a cup in front of me. "Ah. Thanks." I grabbed it and took a sip. I froze as another clap of thunder radiated through the sky. "How about we watch a movie?" Jake offered, opening a cabinet to an array of VHS tapes. "What catches your eye?" I spotted a row of Disney movies and gasped. "Hercules! Oh wow I haven't seen that movie in forever!" He Popped the movie in and we sat on the bed.

"I love this movie" I said taking another sip of cocoa. "Why? It's just a movie full of deception." He said. There was something dark in his eyes. "I guess it's just the hopeless romantic in me. It's the classic prince fairy tale turned modern. A strong man comes to save a damsel in distress and finds out she's not so helpless. She reluctantly falls in love after being heartbroken before. She risked everything for a guy and he just tossed her out. But she falls when he risks everything for her. It's pretty sweet." Jake stared at me. "Oh come on. I'm still a girl. I can't help but love this romantic stuff." I turned my face from him. He just laughed a little. I ended up not watching the movie at all. I must have fallen asleep before it even started cause I didn't remember watching anything.

**JPOV**

"Here you go, these should be small enough that they wont swallow you." I handed Ayzlin an old t-shirt and some shorts then went to go set up the pull out sofa. I had just gotten it all the way out when she came out of the bathroom. They were the smallest clothes I had but she was still lost inside of them. It was to funny. I collapsed on the bed and laughed. "It's.. Like.. A dress!" I could feel tears starting to fall. She glared at me and threw a pillow. When I could breathe again, I finished making the bed and looked over at Ayzlin. She was wearing an evil smile and holding up makeup. What was she up to? "Okay, the bed is done. Next is makeup and hair. I just _love _slumber parties!" It brought me back to the many times Rachel and Rebbecca would tie me down and force me into a makeover. "Come on, Jake. Didn't you have sisters? Don't tell me you've never done this before." She cocked her head. Why was she so cute even when she was threatening me? "That's just it. I know exactly how this goes. Like now is the part where you have to make me." She looked at me, weighing her chances. I had the advantage in multiple ways. I was bigger and stronger. not to mention the inhuman abilities that come with being a werewolf.

She got the evil grin again and jumped at me. I quickly dodged and ran behind the couch. Whenever she moved, I moved the other way. She set the makeup down and raised her hands up. "Fine. I give." She was giving up that easily? Hmm. I turned around to go into the kitchen to make some cocoa. When I turned around again Ayzlin was in mid air lunging at me. It surprised me so much I lost my footing and fell backwards.

"Oow.." I said, waiting for my werewolf abilities to heal the headache. My dad came out of his room. "What was that?? It sounded like a freakin' rock slide!" He eyed me and Ayzlin. It was pretty suspicious, I guess. But what could I have done wrong if she was the one who fell on me? He just shook his head and went back into his room. "I'm sorry. Does your head hurt?" Ayzlin looked at me and I could see her concern. "Nah, I'm good. What about you?" I sat up a little, supporting both of us with my elbows. "I'm fine. You broke my fall. Sorry." She forced a laugh. Thunder clapped and Ayzlin was clinging to me. She was scared of thunder? She's spending the night with a werewolf and she's afraid of _thunder?!_ She didn't look up. I hugged her to let her know it was okay. "It's okay. Come on, I'll get us some cocoa." She got up. Her face was flushed to a deep red. She sat down on the bed while I made the cocoa. I saw her staring at the sheets and wondered what she was thinking. "Here." I said, handing her a cup. "Ah. Thanks." She said, taking a sip. She froze as more thunder sounded. No wonder Dr. Greene didn't want her driving during a storm. I started thinking of ways to distract her from the noise. I just got a good idea.

"How about we watch a movie?" I walked over to the entertainment center and opened the cabinet to our videos. She suddenly gasped. "Hercules! Oh wow I haven't seen that movie in forever!" She said, smiling. I put it in and the commercials started. "I love this movie" She said taking another sip of cocoa. "Why? It's just a movie full of deception." This used to be one of my sister's favorites but all it reminded me of was.. never mind. "I guess it's just the hopeless romantic in me. It's the classic prince fairy tale turned modern. A strong man comes to save a damsel in distress and finds out she's not so helpless. She reluctantly falls in love after being heartbroken before. She risked everything for a guy and he just tossed her out. But she falls when he risks everything for her. It's pretty sweet." I just stared at her. She had no idea how close her description was to this situation. "Oh come on. I'm still a girl. I can't help but love this romantic stuff." She looked away and I just laughed. She was so adorable. Soon after the movie started I felt her head fall on my shoulder. She was asleep.

I decided to finish watching the movie, keeping her view in mind. I saw the whole thing in a new light. She was really insightful. I wonder if she knew that. I watched her sleep. A short time after that I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night with her still asleep on me and my arms wrapped around her. I was so comfortable but I knew I shouldn't do this. I started to get up but I couldn't. I don't know if it was that I was just so tired or if she was that strong, but she pinned me down. At first I thought she was awake but her face hadn't changed and her eyes were shut. Using this poor excuse, I stayed. I put my arms back around her and stroked her hair. It wasn't long until I was asleep again.

I woke up again to loud noise coming from the other side of the house. My dad was getting up. I really didn't want him to see this. As if she somehow heard me as she was sleeping, Ayzlin let me leave this time. I opted for my room and laid down on my bed, pretending to sleep. Laying there I realized that I couldn't keep lying to her. I _had_ to tell her. Everything. Today. I guess I just couldn't stay awake that day because the next thing I knew opened my eyes and I smelled bacon and eggs.

**APOV**

I woke up in Jake's arms. I knew I was way to comfortable last night. Jake was still asleep. I didn't move for fear of waking him up. About 15 minutes after that, I remembered I had my emergency bag in my trunk. It had all my necessary toiletries and a change of clothes, along with 2 rolls of quarters for a payphone and some emergency cash in case I lost my wallet. I slowly climbed out of Jake's arms and out the front door to my car. After I got dressed I figured no one would be up for a while. Checking the clock on my phone, it was only 6:30. I guess I was still on school schedule since I was up so early. I laid back on the bed and figured it would look to weird for me to be sleeping in regular clothes, so I pulled Jake's shirt on over mine. I felt to cold under the covers alone so I scooted closer to Jake who immediately wrapped his arms around me. I spent the next half hour watching him sleep until a noise on the other side of the house woke him up. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I felt Jake start to get up, trying not to wake me. When he was safely in his room, I hopped up and took his t-shirt off.

Once I finished folding up the sheets and blanket Billy came out. "Good morning, Ayzlin." He smiled at me. "Morning, Mr. Black." I smiled back. "Billy, please. Mr. Black makes me feel old." "Okay. Haha" I got an idea as he was roaming the fridge. "Hey, Billy?" I asked. "Yes?" He shut the fridge and looked over. "I was wondering, if you don't mind, would it be okay if I made breakfast for you guys as a thank you for letting me stay over?" I was nervous around parents so I didn't look straight at him. "Oh, you don't have to do that. It was no problem having you over." He said. "Oh but I'd really like to thank you. Do you mind?" He turned around and headed back to his room. "Well, I guess not. I'm not sure what we have to work with, though." I smiled for having something to do to thank them. "Oh that's okay. I'm going to run to the store and then I'll start. Thanks, Billy." I grabbed my purse and headed to the door. "Sure, sure." I heard him mumble as walked outside.

When I got back from the store I went straight to work. A few minutes later Billy came back out. "Wow! That smells great." He looked shocked. Do I look like I can't cook or something? "It's almost ready. Pull up some table." I said as I poured him a cup of coffee. I plated some of everything. Bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and pancakes. "Wow. That's a lot. Thanks." He said as he took a bite of some eggs. "That's final. You can _live_ here!" He chuckled, eating some more. "Thanks. My mother was a great cook. And Xavier isn't that bad either, so I learned a lot." I said, plating another helping for Jake. "I smell fooooood " Jake walked in with sleepy eyes. "Take a seat." I said, setting down his plate and some orange juice. His eyes got wide and he looked like he was going to cry. He quickly scooped me up in a giant hug. "Jake!.. Can't.. Breathe!" He apologized as he set me down. "Sorry..." He scratched his head and took a seat. "It's okay, I'm glad you appreciate it. There's more if you like. I guess I overestimated the portions." He had nearly finished his and looked as if he was going to tear again.

When we were all finished eating I cleaned up a little, stopped by Billy before I could finish. "You've done enough, go have a seat, I'll clean up." I went to go sit by Jake, who looked nearly comatose. Almost as soon as I sat down Jake lifted up his head. "Hey, Ayzie... Do you mind spending the day with me? There's something I wanna show you.." I grinned at the nickname. _Finally,_ I thought. It sounded right when he called me that. "Sure." I said, still smiling. "By the way.." He said, looking at me from head to toe. "Where'd you get the clothes??"


	8. Princes and Frogs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.

**Princes and Frogs**

"Where are we going?" I asked Jake, who was headed into the forest. "It's a surprise." He turned his head to smile at me but his eyes were worried and scared. Why was he bringing me out here? The rest of the hike was pretty much silent. I almost tripped a few times but Jake caught me. At one point it got really dark so he grabbed my hand. "We need to stay linked so we don't get separated." he said.

After about half an hour of hiking we came upon a light in the trees. I gasped. I knew exactly where he was taking me. He must come here often if he knows how to get there.

I started leading the way and he happily stepped aside. I walked into the meadow and I couldn't be happier.

It was even more beautiful than before. The tall grasses, the distant river, the dragonflies, and Jake. Though he wasn't hiding this time. He just made it all the more magnificent. I pulled him into the middle of the meadow and fell down into the grass. He looked at me worried if I hurt myself. I just laughed and closed my eyes. He laid next to me and we stayed that way for a while before he spoke.

"I brought you here for a reason." He said, staring at the sky. "There's something I need to tell you." He sat up and I copied. His face looked pained and I was concerned. Was he leaving? Is that why he brought me here? A beginning and an end. "If I can ask a favor before I start...?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Please don't say anything until I'm done? You need to know everything. " He looked down.

"I really like you, Ayzie. More than you can understand. I mean, if you don't feel that way it's fine. being your friend is enough, I mean just being able to see you smile everyday and.." He started rambling and cut off, smiling. "The point is, I like you." I started to speak but he stopped me. "Not done yet." he said. He sighed and stood up. "The other thing you need to know is something I have to show you. I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long." He started walking away. "Don't be afraid of me. Please. I can handle anything else, just don't be afraid. I could never hurt you." He looked sad. I was a tad worried. What could he mean? Was he trying to say he was a murderer? No, I couldn't believe that. He's to kind. So what? "I'll be right out. Please, don't be afraid of me." He disappeared into the woods.

In the few seconds he was gone my head was reeling. What could he possibly mean? Wait, was he magical too? Is that what he was trying to tell me? But why did he leave? Silly boy, I wouldn't be afraid of that. But he doesn't know I'm a witch.. so I guess any normal person would be afraid, wouldn't they? I dont know. Half of my mind was thinking the other part was rejoicing. My heart screamed. _He likes me!!_ It wouldn't stop, and I didn't want it to.

I heard something coming through the woods. I thought Jake but what I saw was... not. It was a giant reddish brown wolf. I was shocked. What had happened to Jake?? I didn't hear any screaming. Did he even see it?? I searched my mind for something to do if the wolf attacked me. A soft whimper escaped it's lips and I saw the sad look in it's eyes. It would probably be crying if it could. I stood up and walked towards the wolf. Whatever it was thinking wasn't violent. It was scared and sad. Looking into it's deep brown eyes I recognized the look. A couple tears escaped my eyes. Empathy for the wolf. I hugged it's neck, whispering it's name. "Jake."

**JPOV**

I stood in my wolf form, terrified to walk out there. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, or hate me, or be disgusted by me. I heard the thoughts of the others.

_It's okay, Jake. She'll be okay. She's different. _ - Embry tried to reassure me.

_Yeah, man. She wouldn't do that. She's cool. _ - Quil this time.

_Let's give him some privacy. Just be brave, Jake. And be careful. _ - Sam.

I felt their minds leave giving me some peace. I took a deep breath and walked out.

She stared at me. I could tell she was shocked. She just kept staring. She was afraid. I knew it. I bit back the feeling of tears, letting a single whimper escape. She got up. Was she gonna run? Her face was curious and caring as she got closer. She wasn't running. That was good. But what was she thinking? Maybe she didn't know? As she stared into my eyes realization hit. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I heard her delicate voice. "Jake."

**APOV**

Jake's wolfie eyes were suddenly overjoyed and happy. He turned around and trotted to the forest edge then slightly turned to look at me. "You'll be right back?" I asked, trying to understand what he was trying to say. He nodded his head and disappeared.

While he was gone I realized something. He was honest with me. I needed to be honest with him. I needed to tell him I was a witch, but I didn't know how to do it. Maybe I should just do it quick, like a band-aid. Or I could bring it up in the conversation. "Oh yeah, speaking of giant werewolves, I'm a witch!" No.. No.. That just didn't sound right. Maybe I shouldn't do it today? But when? No. Today. All the secretes were coming out. Mine would too.

When Jake came back out I looked at his face. He was still worried, but I didn't think it was because of the whole werewolf thing. I used that word in it's most literal translation. I was still confused on that subject. We learned about werewolves in my other school but Jake was nothing like this. "You weren't afraid of me." He said, smiling. "No. I'm used to that kind of thing." I decided to be brave and spit it all out like it was natural. "What?" Jake was obviously confused. "What do you mean you're used to it? Are there more like us?" When he said 'us' I understood a little more. "So that means Quil and Embry...?" He laughed a little. "Yeah, them too. But there's a lot more than that." A lot more? None I've seen."Don't change the subject." He shut his eyes trying to think. "What did you mean you're used to it?" I sighed. "Jake. I've seen more shocking things than a man turn into a wolf. I'm a witch."

He looked at me like I was insane. Didn't he believe me? If he knew werewolves existed, couldn't he believe witches did too? "You don't believe me?" I asked, my eyes watering a little. I felt so betrayed. "I can prove it to you!" I reached out my hand and made some rocks spin in the air. I made a flower look him in the face. I couldn't concentrate enough to do anything more high leveled. I grabbed a rock and spun it into the shape of a heart. He looked at me with the same face and I couldn't take it. I started to cry and my heart-shaped rock fell to the gound and broke. Why couldn't he believe me?

The next thing I knew I was wrapped in his arms and he was whispering to me. "Shh. Shh. Don't cry, Ayzie. It's not that I don't believe you. It's that I'm amazed." I was confused. I looked up at his smiling face as he wiped a tear from my eye. "I don't understand." "How could I not believe you? I'm a werewolf who has fought an army of vampires. How could I not believe something else existed?" He laughed a little and I did too. "I'm glad you are who you are. You didn't run from me. I can accept any part of you. But.. What kind of things do you see everyday?" He looked at me interested. I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was so relieved. My heart started screaming at me again. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with full force. I liked him, he liked me. We each knew our little secrets. Life was good. He looked at me when I let go with wide eyes. I watched as his lips turned up in a delighted smile. I could hear it. One lone thought. _I found her. _I tried hard to listen again but got bombarded by the many voices. We kissed again, only to be interrupted by two howls. I could only guess Quil and Embry. We laughed and spent the rest of the day in the meadow.

The sun started to set and I sighed. "What?" Jake asked, looking at the sky. "I have to go home. We have school tomorrow." I shut my eyes and stuck out my tongue. I didn't want to leave. We got up and started our way out. The forest was dark and I couldn't see. I walked slowly trying not to fall. After 5 minutes of my pathetic stumbling Jake just picked me up and carried me out. He wouldn't put me down until he got to my car. He lifted my chin and kissed me again. I made this one quick. I don't think my dad would be happy if I stayed any later and I knew if I didn't pull away I'd never leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and kissed his cheek. I got in my car and drove away. He stayed outside until I was out of sight. Maybe longer, I don't know.

I got to sleep quickly, thinking of my Jake - oh I loved the sound of that - and couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**All princes start as frogs and all gentlemen as dogs**

**Just wait till its plain to see**

**What we're growing up to be**

**Cause Some frogs will still be frogs**

**And Some dogs will still be dogs**

**Some boys could become men**

**Just don't kiss us 'til then.**

Princes and Frogs - Superchick


	9. All Those Nights

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.

**A/N: **Hey you guys, Sorry I haven't been updating lately. School just started and I got a lot of homework for my college courses. 5 chapters in 3 days?? PLEASE! Dx So yeah, I've been ignoring this. This is my first chapter since school started. I don't know how long it will take me to shoot out the next one, so, Just be patient, please. 3

**All Those Nights**

I woke up bright and early. I was so excited. I got ready then skipped over to the kitchen to make breakfast. "You sure you're okay, Ayz?" Xavier looked at me skeptically. "I'm fine!" I said, smiling with all I had, which - at the moment - was a heck of a lot. I ate quickly and cleaned quickly and drove quickly - Xavier had some meetings after school, so he took his car - and walked quickly. I did everything so fast. When I got to pre-cal I spent four out of the 5 minute passing period sitting in my desk tapping my nails and watching kids enter the room slowly. I soon zoned out, staring at the clock, wanting school to be over already. "Anxious much?" My trance interrupted by Sarah, swiping her hand across my face. "Yeah, I'm great." I said, wondering why she thought any different. "Then whats with the death stare??" When she said that I realized I must look like the devil herself. I was scowling at the clock. "Oh. That" I snapped out of my expression. "Time is going to slow..."

Sarah laughed and got an evil grin, like the Cheshire cat. "Whatcha wanna do so bad? See Jake?" I blushed and stuttered. "Wha-what?! N-no! I don't know what your t-talking about!" I turned my head and stared out the window, waiting for my cheeks to return to their creamy vanilla color. I heard her gasp. I knew I did something wrong. Any other day I wouldn't have freaked out so much. "Spill!" She almost jumped out of her chair. The bell rang then and the class's attention was focused on the review for a test coming up. I continued to stare out the window, thinking of yesterday. Every now and then the teacher would call on me for a question and I would be spaced out. Every time that happened I saw Sarah get more and more excited. The bell to end class sounded and I walked dazed to lunch, nearly walking into walls and doors. "Jeez, woman! What happened!?" Sarah and I sat at an empty table. Our usual lunch mates stared at us wondering what was happening. Meechi walked over to us and asked what we were doing. Sarah replied with "She's gotta dish." Meechi made an O with her mouth and walked off like this happened all the time. I was glad Meechi wasn't interested in gossip or I'd never hear the end of it. She's quiet but unrestrained. If there's something she wants to know, she'll ask. If there's something she wants to do, she'll do it. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Ha ha. She's quite a hoot. If any human had to know my secret I'd want it to be her.

I told Sarah everything -nix the werewolf and witch part. She interrupted quite a bit. "I told you he'd love the dress!" She said when I barely even started. "Oh! The meadow! That's so sweet!" As I finished the story she looked like she was gonna cry. "That's.. So.. SWEET!!" She said, nearly screaming. I looked around, hoping no one heard her exclamation or saw my intense red blush. I saw no one. "Oh Snap!! We're going to be late!" I dashed to my 6th hour class getting there just in time.

**JPOV**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Ugh! Why were the seconds going by so slow?? I couldn't stand it. I want to see her! At least it was sixth period. I stared intently at the clock, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Where was she right now? Was she in 6th hour? Was she even in school today? What was she doing? Did the time feel as slow to her? Did she even care? Was she coming? Of course she was coming.. She said she would.. She said "See you tomorrow." Well.. it's tomorrow.. And the only time I've seen her was in my daydreams. Before I could get to worried about anything, I heard the screech of the breaks of a blue Scion TC in the student parking lot and the quick, light footsteps of a beautiful girl rushing through the front of the school. The bell rang and I lost her sound. Gathering my things, I could hear my own heart accelerating. I wanted to see her so bad. Speaking of angels, there she was. Propped against a locker outside my 6th hour class. As soon as she came into view I swooped down and gave her a kiss. "Well hello to you too! Ha ha!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around my waist. She stopped for a second, a couple doors down from my English class. "So... Do you _need_ to have perfect attendance in English?" She scrunched up her nose and looked at the classroom door. I knew exactly what she meant and smiled at her. She let go of me and told me to stay. I heard her walk into her father's class. "Ayz, I brought my car today..." Dr. Greene said. "I know, daddy, but I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna meet some friends in a bit so I might not be home before you. Is that okay?" Ayzlin lied her way out of expectations. My, she was a pretty good liar... Ha ha. But I suppose she had to be, with all her secrets. I wonder if Dr. Greene knows about her? Lost in thought, I didn't hear Ayzlin come out of the class. "All set. But remember. This is a one time thing!" She said and led me through the back doors. It was odd that she knew the campus better than I did. I wonder what else she knew...

**APOV**

We drove to the beach. It was a beautiful day. We sat there and talked about the most random things. Childhood stories, friends, experiences. It was really great. The sun began to set and I heard my stomach growl. Jake laughed and helped me up. We walked to the car and he puled something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes" I did as he said and felt him tie a cloth around my eyes. "Hey! What's the big idea??" I said, resisting against him as he kept my hands from untying it. "Relax. Gimme your keys." I gripped my keys in my hand. "Not until you tell me where you're taking me." He chuckled and I could feel the heat radiating off his face as he got close. I felt his breath in my ear as he whispered "You'll see." and kissed my neck. i completely forgot about the keys. I didn't recover until he already had the engine on and was starting to drive. "Oh. You're slick." I said as I realized I'd been tricked. I heard him snicker but he didn't speak. I refused to try and start a conversation, still irked about not knowing where I was going. Every now and then I could feel his eyes on me as he drove on. I was about to stick out my tongue at him and scold him for not watching the road when the engine cut off. I heard his seat-belt click and the driver's side door open and close. Despite not knowing where I was, I was pretty stoked. It was all so romantic. I figured we were at some restaurant. Oh no. Where were we? I remembered what I was wearing, a pair of bright blue skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and a neon vintage cellphone tunic. My hair was probably a mess from being at the beach so long. It was down and wavy. The bangs were blue today with a black bow clip. I didn't look right to go into a restaurant. Jake opened my door and led me out of the car - he still made me wear the blindfold. When I was finally allowed to take it off I was amazed. It was the best thing I'd ever seen.

A giant arcade. The kinds you see in cartoons. Rows and rows of games. I couldn't believe it. I was so mesmerized I hadn't noticed Jake had walked off. He came back a few seconds later holding 3 rolls of quarters. "I challenge you!" He said, motioning towards a Dance Dance Revolution game. I knew this one. Rachel used to have it. We'd spend hours playing sometimes. "You are so on." I ran to the game with a roll of quarters and got in position. "What level are you on, newbie?" I asked Jake, poking him as I said the last word. "Lets start at beginner. 3 songs per level, until the hardest level." He said, smirking at me. "Bring it!" I shoved the quarters in and chose the song before he could protest. I chose "Break Down." It wasn't in English, but I liked it. We started dancing and neither of us missed one.

By the time we got to the last level, we were neck-in-neck. I chose the last song. "Love love shine." by Miss Papaya. I loved this one too. I almost chose "Oh Oh Oh, Sexy Vampire." by Fright Rangers, but I didn't think Jake would appreciate it. As the dance-off continued, the spectators who gathered during the second round chanted for their favorite player. I was "Blue" and Jake was inevitably "Red." Not very creative, but hey. They were like middle schoolers. The song wore on and at the very last few seconds Jake slipped up. He had moved off center and didn't hit the pad right. With the song over, the "Blue" side cheered and gloated. Me and Jake turned to each other and we heard the crowd chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" "So. What do i get for winning?" I asked over the noise. "Uhh." Jake stammered. "Ill buy you dinner." He said and smiled. "Not enough! I totally whipped you!" I said, laughing. "What else, then?" He asked, actually thinking. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so I could kiss him. "There." I grinned, still holding his shirt. "Now you just owe me dinner." We laughed and kissed again. The spectators left, half grossed out and half disappointed that there was no fight.

"Your dinner awaits, Madam." Jake said, carrying a half-cheese half-meat lovers pizza and 2 cokes. "Why thank you, good sir." I said, taking a sip from one of the cokes. After we ate, we played a few more random games and then started to walk around the shopping center the arcade was in. We came up on an ice cream shop and I ordered us two cones. Jake got regular chocolate and I got my favorite peanut butter cup. "How can you eat peanut butter ice cream??" Jake asked, eyeing my cone with bits of Reese's jetting out. "Like this." I said and took a bite. "Isn't it like eating plain peanut butter?" He asked. "No. not at all, really. Try some." I lifted the cone to his face and he took a small bite, catching a peanut butter cup. "Wow." he said, ignoring his cone. "That's great." He smiled at me and offered some of his chocolate. We walked on and it got colder as it got darker. Mixing the ice cream and the dropping temperature, I shivered. Jake shrugged off his jacket that he used as a prop during school and put it on me. I slipped my arms through it, shoving the sleeves up to free my hands. It smelled just like him and felt like it had just come from the dryer. We sat on one of the benches near the arcade. I filled the spaces between my fingers with his and leaned on his shoulder. This was, by far, the best night I ever had.

I drove Jake to his house and spent a few minutes memorizing the feel of his lips on mine before he went inside. Pulling up into my driveway, I noticed I still had Jake's jacket on. I replaced it with mine and put his in my school bag to avoid any questions from Xavier. "Hey. How was your day?" Xavier asked, from the couch. He was probably watching the game. "It was great." I smiled and went up to my room. After finishing my homework I turned on some music to sleep to. "All Those Nights" by Dear Juliet (Chase Coy). I whispered the words as I fell asleep with Jake's jacket in my arms.

**Cause I don't wanna miss**

**A single autumn evening here with you like this**

**I don't wanna miss**

**All those nights we danced by the moonlight **

**Conversations 'bout nothin' till midnight**

**You and I huddles close till the daylight came**

**"All Those nights" - Dear Juliet**


	10. Here In Your Arms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any related characters

**A/N**: this chapter takes place months after the last one, around April.

**Here In Your Arms**

I woke up warmer than I should have been if it were any other Friday morning. I quickly remembered why as I inhaled the delightful scent of campfires and freshly cut grass that Jake always seemed to have. I loved that smell. I turned around in his arms so I could face him and noticed he was plenty awake. "Morning." He said with a smile. "Morning." I grinned back.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"  
"And you know I want nothing more than to just lay here all day with you?"

"Yeah…" He looked at me skeptically.

"Then you won't have any hard feelings when I tell you to get out?" I grinned and watched his face fall.

"But Addy!!" Jake whined using the name that only he can call me. Addy, which is a shortening of my middle name, Adeline.

"I know, I know, but Sarah will be here soon and we have to go get our prom dresses. You want me to be all pretty for you tomorrow night, right?" I smiled and bat my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He started to mumble as he climbed out of my bed. "You could wear a pair of sweats for all I care. Or what you're wearing right now. That's nice." He eyed me in his shirt and shorts which I used for pajamas. I stuck out my tongue at him as I headed for the shower.

Maybe I should explain…

My stepfather, Xavier, is in Colorado for some teaching convention. Jake has been keeping me company. We didn't do anything, you dirty minded fool. The reason we're able to lay in bed on a Friday morning is because tomorrow is prom. Our schools give us the Friday before prom off so we can get everything together.

See, this year, they mixed our two proms together. It's going to be at this big hotel. It'll be so pretty. We had a little debate over the king and queen stuff and the prom committee assured both schools that everyone will have a fair chance. "Whoever gets the most votes wins, regardless of school."

I don't really care for that sort of thing. I have my king and he treats me like a queen. I don't need a shiny plastic crown to solidify that.

I came out of the bathroom after drying my hair and getting dressed to find Jake asleep in my bed again. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone. The little light on the top was blinking meaning I had a text.

"Hey. Running late. Be there at noon." From Sarah. I checked the clock, seeing it was 11:00. I smiled and snuggled up to Jake for a while, breathing him in. Around 11:15 I got up and made some food which, of course, lured Jake out.

"Fooood!" He elongated the word. "What is it?" He stalked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waste and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Just bacon, eggs, and toast. No time to go all out today." I scrambled up the eggs to keep them from sticking to the pan and turned off the fire. I plated 3 servings – one for me and two for Jake – and we dug in. "You," he said, shoving some eggs in his mouth, "are a goddess, Addy." I smiled and took a bite of toast.

Shortly after we finished and I stuck the dishes in the dishwasher there was a knock at the door, Jake's cue to leave. He grumbled and got up, walking me to the door.

"Hey Sarah." I smiled, walking outside.

"Hey Ayzie, Jake." She greeted us both.

Jake just grumbled. I laughed. "Not a morning person." I explained to Sarah and quickly kissed Jake goodbye. I got in Sarah's car and watched Jake drive away on his motorcycle. (Yes, it's the same one Bella gave him)

We drove to the mall and almost immediately reverted back to childhood as I always do with her. We were up to the same old shenanigans. Photo booths, uncontrollable laughter, the usual.

We both found gorgeous dresses. They were beautiful and floor length. Hers was pink with rhinestone embellishment around the neck and sleeves and also placed in random places along the skirt. Mine was much more formal. It was blue and strapless with rhinestones all along the chest while the skirt seemed to wrap around like a sash along the skirt carrying rhinestones along the edge. The hem of the dress had rhinestones which seemed to make the shape of flowers and stems, though not quite. We each found matching shoes and jewelry and decided today was just a good day, ha ha.

After the dresses, we decided to relax and have a smoothie from Frulatti.

"So," Sarah said, sipping her kiwi watermelon smoothie. "Jake stayed over last night, huh?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yes. What of it? We didn't do anything. You know that." I moved my straw around in my favorite strawberry banana smoothie. "Yeah, I know." She sighed. "It's sweet though, that he keeps you company like that." She stared into space with obvious thoughts. _I wish Aiden would do that for me._ She wandered off into fantasies that were to private for me to intrude on. "You know the only reason Aiden doesn't do that is cause he's terrified of your parents." I reassured her. She seemed happy with that and continued her day dreams.

I started thinking of Jake and everything I loved about him. His hair, his eyes, his smell, and his warmth. I realized that I loved all those things after I fell for him. I began thinking of when it was that I lost all hope of forgetting him, only being able to think of that day in the meadow.

His scared and shocked face… It was beautiful. I just… fell… I never believed in love at first site, but how could I explain this? It was like this sudden feeling smacking you to the ground and blacking out everything else that mattered. Then I got to know him. His playful nature, his darkest secrets. There was no turning back. Ever.

"Ayzie, come on! We have a manicure and pedicure scheduled in 10 minutes. We're going to be late!" Sarah snapped me out of my reverie. "Right." I said and smiled.

**JPOV**

_Knock knock knock._ I knew who that was. Sarah. I grumbled and let Addy get the door. I don't have anything against her, it's just that… I want all the time with my Addy as I can get.

"Hey, Sarah." Addy smiled.

"Hey Ayzie, Jake." She smiled at Addy while looking at me with criticizing eyes. Was it that obvious I stayed the night last night? I just grumbled again. Addy told Sarah I wasn't a morning person. That wasn't necessarily true. I just don't like leaving my girl. Addy kissed me quick and walked to Sarah's car. I climbed on my bike and smiled at her as she got in the car. My thoughts were crowded as I drove home.

_You can't make him go!_

_Yeah, man! He's happy!_

_I know that! But he's the strongest we've got. It _has_ to be him!_

_You can't do this!_

_Yeah, what about Ayzlin?!_

_Im sorry. I can't. _

It wasn't happening now. It was something I heard as I slept. I could see Quil, Embry, and Sam arguing. I parked my bike in the garage and headed to Sam's.

"What was that about?" I asked, opening the door without knocking. "What do you mean?" Sam asked, pretending to be oblivious. He knew exactly what.

"Sam, don't play with me. It has something to do with Addy. What is it?? What are you making me do?" I walked closer to Sam.

He sighed and headed out the door. "Not inside." He said, pausing as he turned the doorknob. I knew this would be bad. It must upset me if we're heading outside.

We got to the woods and Sam started to explain. "I have a job for you. It's not optional. You're the strongest we've got and we need you to be the one." As same continued to explain I got madder and madder. It turned out some vampires were wreaking havoc and their own didn't want to do anything about it. He said we had an ally in the area and I was to meet him somewhere. "Where is it?" I asked Sam. He sighed and backed away. "England. For a long time… you leave Sunday night. I'm sorry Jake." A growl ripped through my body and I couldn't think anymore. I ran. What was I going to do? I had to leave my Addy. Why? Why did I have to be the strongest?!

Instead of wasting time thinking of useless ways to get out of it, I just thought of my Addy. How was I going to tell her? What would she do? Would she cry? I don't think I could take that.

Running through the forest until dark, I decided what I would do. I didn't know where I was or where I was running to until I came upon a familiar white house with light shining through the windows.

I saw Addy welcome her father back home after his trip and walk back to her room before they left to go out to eat. She grabbed her keys off her desk and my jacket off her desk chair. She smiled widely as she put it on and smelled it. She looked like an angel. I would make this weekend the best she's ever had, so the last thing I'd see is her smile.

**I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here.**

**When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.**

"**Here in Your Arms" - Hellogoodbye**


	11. Earth Angel

A/N: about any typos, i got this new software with auto correct and its totally pissing me off.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any related characters.**

**Earth Angel**

I drove down the road in the Rabbit. I didn't want to risk messing anything up by driving my motorcycle, not like there was anything to really mess up. I tried to style my hair, but it went back to the straight mess. I was in a tuxedo with the old-fashioned tails on the jacket. I pulled onto the side of the street in front of Ayzlin's house. I stuck my keys in my pocket and plucked the extra set of keys to the Scion off the dash. I strode up to the front door and knocked, being greeted by Dr. Greene, Ayzlin's stepfather and my literature teacher.

"Hey Jake." He said, trying to be courteous. I was his student, and his best friend's son, so he couldn't be mean, but he still didn't like the idea of me dating his daughter. Still, I knew he preferred me to anyone else. "Good evening. Is Addy ready yet?" I asked, knowing the answer. The look on his face confirmed my guess. _Of course, but she's not coming out yet. _We sat there for a few minutes, having a civil but uncomfortable conversation, before Addy came out.

The sight of her in the prom dress was stunning. It was the same blue as the one she wore for homecoming, our unofficial first date. It had rhinestones all over the chest and the bottom and was just… breathtaking- though it was probably because it was her. Dr. Greene took a few (hundred) pictures and sent us on our way. I opened the door to the scion, helped her get her skirt in the car, and got in myself. "You like driving my car, don't you?" She giggled as I felt the leather cover of the steering wheel. She was right. I loved this car. "Yeah," I said, "But it takes my concentration away from you." She blushed and I grabbed her hand and intertwined out fingers. "You look amazing tonight, Addy." She smiled as I leaned over the armrest and kissed her forehead. I drove to a nice Italian restaurant where we were eating before the prom. After we ordered our food, we looked around and saw the other couples that chose this restaurant for their pre-prom dinner. I saw Addy spot Sarah and wave. She pointed out Embry and Amy. We didn't even try to intrude; they looked as if they were worlds away with each other. I was so glad I had Addy. My heart ached as I remembered what I had to do. Leave. I smiled for her anyway, accepting what I couldn't change, even though I tried everything I could. I even called the guy I'm supposed to be working with and only made Sam more eager for me to go. I sighed and fingered the velvet box in my pocket. (A/N: Foreshadowing!) When I looked up, I met the worrying eyes of my Addy. "Jake... What's wrong?" She grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it. I smiled big to get her to stop worrying. How could they make me laver her? "Nothing, love. Just nervous." She smiled and laughed a little. We chatted about pointless things, only interrupted by our arriving food.

**APOV**

The waiter came by and handed us dessert menus, interrupting – once again- our light banter that we'd been enjoying. We ordered our desserts. Jake got tiramisu and I got black forest cheesecake. After I handed the waiter my menu, I was met by Jake's serious eyes. "I love you." Jake said, catching me off guard. "I love you too, Jake." I really did. He's amazing. We smiled and stared in each other's eyes. It was awfully romantic, but I couldn't shake the feeling he was trying to say goodbye. The serious moment passed and we continued our playful conversation. After we were brought our desserts, I felt the appeal of the tiramisu. I grabbed my fork and gave it a stab, pulling off a small chunk. "What?" Jake looked perplexed, staring at the mysterious chunk of dessert missing from his plate. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the laughter as I swallowed. "No Fair!" He said, stabbing at my cheesecake with his fork. I laughed some more and stabbed my cheesecake, pulling off the tip. "Here," I said, letting him eat off my fork. We laughed and I heard a buzz from my purse. "OMG U 2 R So cute!" I looked over to see Sarah looking this way, phone in hand. "It seems Sarah liked that." I said, showing Jake the text.

After dessert, we paid and left, heading to the hotel where the prom was being held.

As we entered the ballroom, I was stuck in the doorway. It was so beautiful. Everything was covered in dark blue fabrics with silver glitter sparkling in the lights. There were four vertical banners that displayed the dance's theme; Earth Angel. I looked down and laughed. I matched. Jake grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. We dance for what seemed like mere minutes, but by the number of songs that had played, I knew it was hours. I danced with everyone that night. Embry, Quil, Jake, Sarah, Amy, even Aiden. I went through 2 memory cards on my digital camera and was working on the 3rd. I was glad that I brought about 5, because I knew I was going to need them.

About halfway through the night, the prom committee presidents interrupted the dancing.

"And now, for the moment we've been waiting for." Said one, "Tonight's prom king is..." She paused as the other president opened the envelope with the name on it. "Chris Walton!" I clapped, even though he bugged the hell out of me. I didn't really care who the prom king and queen were, but clapping was polite. "And now, the girl who will accompany the king on stage here, the prom queen… Ayzlin Amhurst!" I froze. Say what? I didn't even run! What the crap? I felt Sarah shove me on the stage. _Go, you idiot. _It was her fault. It had to be. The presidents placed a plastic tiara on my head and handed me a bouquet of roses. I thanked them and headed off stage, stopped by the voices of the presidents. "Now for the king and queen's dance." I gagged inside. There was no way I was dancing with Chris. I walked off the stage, set the flowers down on a table, and ignored Chris as I strode past him. Jake looked surprised when as I pulled him into the center of the room. "Silly girl, you're supposed to dance with the king." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "But you're _my _king." We danced to the sound of Earth Angel, by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters.

**JPOV**

I drew in a breath as we went at it again. Addy's fingers in my hair, my hands wrapped around her waist. We'd been out here for a while, leaning against the driver's side door of her blue scion. I heard her father get up and go into the kitchen, near the part of the house we were outside of. I pulled away, smiling at her disappointed –and slightly angry- eyes. We pulled ourselves together, fixing our hair and such, trying to make it look like we _haven't_ been standing outside for the better half of 30 minutes fused together at the face. I walked her to the door and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back for you around 8 tomorrow night. Dress comfortably." We said our farewells and I sent her inside. I replaced the keys in my hand from the scion's to the Rabbit's and slid into the driver's seat.

I drove home smiling, blocking out every thought I didn't want to think about. I walked inside and plopped on my bed, catching some sleep before preparing for tomorrow night. I laid there thinking of the beautiful girl I spent the night with and slowly drifted to sleep.

Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.  
Earth angel, Earth angel, oh one I adore,  
Love you for ever, and ever more.  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.  
I fell for you, and I knew  
the vision of your love, loveliness.  
I hope and I pray, that some day  
I'll be the vision, the vision of your happiness.

"Earth Angel" -Marvin Berry and the Starlighters.


	12. 1, 2, 3, 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related characters.**

**1, 2, 3, 4.**

It was barely eight o'clock and there was a rap at the door. I heard the floorboards creak as Xavier went to let Jake inside.

I was dressed comfortably, like Jake said. Dark wash straight legged jeans, a T-shirt stolen from Jake's closet, and a pair of ballet flats. I had the upper layer of my hair in a ponytail, with the under layer and bangs hanging down straight. I added some black eyeliner and mascara to the mix, grabbed Jake's jacket, and headed out to the living room.

Jake was standing in the threshold of our kitchen, leaning against the doorjamb. He was dressed _very_ simply. Khaki cargo shorts, grey T-shirt, and running shoes. He didn't wear makeup (of course) and his hair was in its constant straight mess. Any mother in the world would die to take a brush to the mop on his head, but I think it suited him without a comb.

He smiled and held his arms out for me and I glided into my place in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at him. "You'll see." He gave me a squeeze and let me go, whispering something to Xavier. I headed out the front door and was stopped by a tug on the back of my shirt. "Where do you think you're headed?" I heard Jake chuckle behind me. "Outside…?" I said. "Wrong way." He pulled me out the back door to our backyard. We walked hand in hand until we were out of sight of the house. Jake suddenly stopped and swooped down, grabbing my legs and picking me up bridal-style. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck to keep from falling.

"I prefer my feet on the ground, thank you very much." I struggled to get down with no prevail. His arms tightened under my knees and behind my back. "Stop wiggling. We'll get there faster like this. Now, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to. It's for your own good." I hid my face in his neck and closed my eyes tight, trusting him to know what I didn't want to see. I felt a long rush of wind and shivered inside Jake's jacket. I felt my feet touch the ground and I heard him laugh. "Love, you can let go now." I felt his hands trying to pry apart my hands from his neck. "Mmph!" I grumbled. It only made him laugh harder. I was quite content where I was. "Come on, you can open your eyes now." He said, and I finally let go.

We were in the meadow again, but it was night. The moon was full and beautiful, lighting the flowers and trees in a luminescent sort of way. It was like looking in black and white, but it was so vivid. The dragonflies had been replaced by crickets and there were stars as far as the eye can see.

I was so mesmerized; I nearly tripped over the basket on the ground.

Jake had set up a little picnic area in the center of the meadow. Blankets, food, a radio, even my MP3 speakers from my room. When did he get those?

Any other time in my life, I'd have found this to be the corniest thing ever, but right now, all I could think of was how sweet this all was. I sat in Jake's lap with his arms around me and stared at the sky. We talked about meaningless things and took comfort in each other's company.

"I have something for you." Jake said, pulling a square black velvet box from his pocket. He handed me the box for me to open. It contained a flat silver heart pendant underneath a wooden wolf. **[A/N: yeah yeah yeah, shut up.] **I couldn't speak. It was beautiful. I pulled the pendant out and saw it was attached to a white gold chain. "Look on the back." He said, turning it over. "_**Forever**_" was engraved on the back. Jake took the necklace from me and clasped it onto my neck. I touched the pendant, letting my fingers take in all the detail of the wooden wolf.

"Its so detailed," I said, "Where'd you find it?"

"I made it." He stared at the sky.

It made sense, I guess. It's so accurate. The same color as he was.

"It's amazing." I smiled, feeling the engraving on the back of the heart.

I lay on his chest and we stayed that way for a while, watching the sky as the sun rose above the horizon. The birds started to chirp and my mind started to drift away into the dreamland of sleep.

**JPOV**

We watched the sun rise; watched the strokes of color as the sky was painted the beautiful oranges and pinks of a new day. I felt Addy fall asleep and decided it was time for her to go home. I picked her and carried her – bridal style – back to her house. I let myself inside and carried her to her bed. After tucking her in, I turned to leave but was stopped by a tug on my shirt.

"Jake... Don't go yet…" She said, staring at me with sleepy eyes. "… Stay with me, please."

Savoring the little time we had together, I climbed in with her and held her in my arms. I watched her sleep for a while, savoring every second, committing her every movement to memory. I spotted the packet of pictures on her desk; they were from prom. Looking through them, I noticed they were all in doubles. I took one copy of every picture with Addy in it and left the rest. A second package was standing upright, leaning against her computer monitor. I grabbed it and flipped through the doubles. They were all pictures of the two of us; from our friendship to now. I pocketed a copy of each, kissed my Addy on the forehead, and left.

**Give me more lovin then I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feelin sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely gettin mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2, (1 2 3 4.)  
There's only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
give me more lovin from the very start.  
Piece me back together when I fall apart.  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Best that I've had.  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy as easy as 1 2, (1 2 3 4.)  
There's only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
there's only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you. I love you  
(I love you)  
**

"**1 2 3 4" - Plain White T**'s

**A/N: Its not the longest chapter, but hey, it is one. **


	13. Nightmare

**A/N:** Hey guys, if you read this on November 3rd, its still the same chapter 13, i just changed the title and lyrics at the bottom. I thought these worked better and ill be using the previous ones on a different chapter. If you dont know what im talking about, dont sweat it. Sorry for changing it like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related characters

**Nightmare**

I woke up to the sound of the door shutting and Xavier yelling through the house.

"Ayzie? I'm home!" I heard him take off his jacket and hang it on the coat rack. The floorboards creaked as he walked down the hall and lightly knocked on my door.

"Ayzlin, sweetheart, how long have you been in bed? It's nearly five." I looked at the clock and I felt my eyes pop out of my head. 4:53 p.m.??? I shot up and immediately fell back down on my bed. I had stood up to fast and gotten dizzy from oversleeping.

"I don't remember going to bed. Geez, I must have passed out on Jake." I gasped and my hand flew to my neck. The beautiful necklace was still there; the silver heart was warm against my skin. I walked to the bathroom and showered slowly, enjoying the ice cold water that was waking me up. When I left my bathroom, the scent of my citrus shower gel, shampoo, and conditioner seeped into the rest of my room and left it with a delightful scent. I shrugged on some of my own pajamas and sat at my desk to do some homework before dinner. After the third drop of water from my hair fell on my work, I gave up, put it away, and went to dry and straighten the wet mess. I went and did some laundry to pass the time. Jeans, tops, undies, a few of Jake's shirts and shorts, and the towels I just used.

I fumed to myself when I saw only half an hour had passed. I was so bored. I went to my iTunes and played "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings on repeat. "Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting, yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet Here's the countdown 3... 2... 1... Now fall in my arms now. They can change the locks but don't let them change your mind…" I sang it over and over and almost didn't hear Xavier knocking on the door to tell me dinners ready.

I ate slowly and talked to Xavier about his day. I washed the dishes, transferred and folded the laundry, and soon found myself lying on my bed, singing to Check Yes Juliet again.

***

I woke up to the screeching of my alarm. I shut off my computer and got dressed, throwing my hair in a messy pony-tail. I added a light layer of eyeliner and went to wake up Xavier. I knocked on the door and yelled for him to wake up. I got some juice from the fridge and listened to see if he was awake. I didn't hear any movement so I opened the door.

"I swear, you're just a five year-old in an old man's body, dad." I ripped the pillow out from under his head, pulled the blinds up, and turned on the lights. "If that's true then you're a shriveled old maid." He scrunched his eyes shut and pulled the blanket over his head. I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing out a plastic baggie full of marbles. I walked into his room, lifted up the blanket, and threw the marbles onto the bed.

"HOLY $#!%!!! SON OF A &!%(#!" I heard him yell and fall on the floor. There is no way to escape a bed full of frozen marbles. I cracked up laughing and made some breakfast sandwiches. Eggs, bacon, and cheese, piled up on two slices of toast. Xavier walked in with a scowl, but immediately perked up when he saw the food. He took a bite without speaking and walked out to the car. I ran down the hall to get my book bag, keys, and Jake's jacket.

***

"Dang, girl, I don't get it. Its like, 70 degrees outside and you're still wearing that jacket." Sarah rolled her eyes at me and sat down. She opened her soda and took a drink. We were sitting outside for lunch today. We got one of the few tables outside. No one would take a seat from the prom queen and her bestie. Ugh. "Where'd you get that necklace?" She asked, eyeing the silver heart and wooden wolf hanging from a chain on my neck. I smiled and looked down. "Jake gave it to me Saturday night, err, Sunday morning… I'm not really sure which it was." She gave me an odd look that said "Hmm." I normally tried my best to keep out of Sarah's mind, to give her privacy, but I felt this was an exception. Unfortunately, all that was there was me looking back at her and her inner voice saying "Hmm." I did a mental head slap and laughed to myself.

***

I waited by the door to Jake's classroom, waiting to go to his 7th hour class with him. I waited until the late bell rang. No Jake? Was he sick? Can he even get sick?? I walked to my step-father's classroom, looking down, worried.

"Daddy… Did Billy say anything about Jake? Like why he isn't here today?" I whispered to Xavier.

"No, sweetie. I actually thought he was with you. He isn't here? Is he okay?" He looked a little worried, but not nearly as much as I did. I knew he couldn't get sick. The only thing I could think of is that he was hurt. Badly.

"Can I go get Quil and Embry out of class, please? I'm really worried. He was just fine Sunday morning." My heart was beating fast. I hoped to god he wasn't hurt.

"Sure. He's probably just sleeping in some, don't worry so much." He wrote a pass, saying that he needed Quil and Embry for a few minutes. I ran to their class, a little ways away. As I knocked on Ms. Lewis's door, I heard her ask a question about enzymes and their effects in cells. _Easy,_ I thought, _they're catalysts. They lower the activation energy._

Biology was always easy for me.

"Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door and stopped a couple feet inside.

"Dr. Greene needs Quil and Embry, please." I handed her the pass and saw her scrunch her nose. She didn't like when her students were taken out of her class.

"Okay, quickly." She motioned for the two boys to follow me. When we got out into the courtyard outside of their class, I felt cold, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ayz, what's wrong?" Quil grabbed my shoulders and peered into my eyes.

"Wh… Where is he??"

"Where's who?" Embry asked, playing dumb.  
"Jake! Where's Jake?! What happened to Jake?!" The tears were rolling faster now.

"He… He's gone." Quil looked down, trying not to see my face.

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked. "Gone where?"

"… We can't tell you. But he won't be back for a long time. He left Sunday." Embry looked down, with Quil.

The next thing I heard was a loud, high pitched scream. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I guessed it was me because everything went black.

**XPOV**

"So, class, what do you think the point of view was in The Crucible?" I gave them an easy question to start them off.

I saw a hand shoot up in the back corner. "Yes, John?"  
"Limited Omniscient."

"Why?"

"Well, because..."

An ear-splitting scream reverberated through the classroom. The entire class looked, startled. It wasn't any of them.

I suddenly remembered Ayzlin was out getting Quil and Embry. "AYZLIN!!!" I screamed, dropping the book I was holding and crashing out of the classroom.

I got to the courtyard and felt my heart stop.

"What happened to her?? What happened to my baby girl!?" I grabbed one of them by the shirt – I couldn't remember which one- even though he was much taller than me.

"She just screamed and passed out! We don't know what happened! We just told her why Jake wasn't here, and BAM!" The one I was holding was looking from me to my little Ayzie. I saw her mother in her. I remembered when I saw Klaire lying in the hospital bed, cold and pale, eyes closed. She was gone. Ayzlin looked the same way. She was cold and pale and the only sign of life in her was her chest rising and falling ever so slightly. I picked her up and turned to the boys.

"Call 911. NOW, DAMNIT!" They scattered off toward the office and I looked at Ayzlin. I carried her to the front of the school, where the ambulance would be. Kids spilled into the halls, drawn out by the sound of cussing and screaming.

"Ohmigod!" I heard Amy, one of Ayzlin's friends, gasp and saw her cover her eyes.

I helped the paramedics get her strapped to a stretcher and climbed into the ambulance with her. I gave the keys to the two boys and told them to follow with her car and belongings.

*******

"She should be okay. It's just a slight fainting spell. She's knocked out pretty well, but it's nothing physical. She'll wake up when her mind processes everything. Don't worry." The doctor tried to soothe me, but it wasn't working very well. I squeezed Ayzlin's hand and went to the waiting room.

"Quil, Embry, come here, please." I called them over and looked them both in the eyes. "You said this happened after you told her about Jake. Now, what about Jake? What was it that made her mind shut down?"

"Uhh…" Embry stammered. He nudged Quil and said, "You tell him."

Quil sighed and looked at me with a straight face. "Jake left. He's gone. We can't tell where he went, but he won't be back for a long time."

"Why did she freak out so much? Didn't he tell her?"

"He thought it would be best if he didn't tell her. He thought she'd react better." Embry tried explaining with the same façade as Quil, but he couldn't quite keep his voice even. I was overcome with rage. How could that kid leave without telling her? That jerk!

I glared at the two boys and went back into Ayzlin's room and shut the door. My expression softened as I looked at the necklace she was wearing. When they first brought her in, they tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. They tried the clasp, but it wouldn't open. They tried to cut it off, and not even a scratch appeared. I didn't tell them what I knew, it would ruin our chances of staying here and I knew she liked this place. Ayzlin's body won't let them take off the necklace. It's so special to her that nothing could get it off except for her own hands. I flipped the heart over and read the word on the back. _Forever. _ Forever my ass.

**What am I doing here?  
What happened before?  
Did I mess up?  
Someone is calling me  
Someone is whispering  
**Ayzlin** wake up**

**And it makes me feel bad  
When I find that you're not here  
And it makes me so scared  
When I find that I'm alone**

**I can't remember  
I was holding your hand tight  
Lost in that light  
Suddenly I'm here  
Darkness around me  
Should I wake up**

**Nightmare - Vanilla Sky**


	14. It's Not Your Fault

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any related characters

**It's Not Your Fault**

I picked up my trinkets and picture frames off of the desk and set them in my suitcase. Without looking, I grabbed the next item and stopped when I realized what it was: a packet of pictures. I flipped through each of them, watching prom night all over again. I saw the smiling faces of my friends and myself. Everyone was so happy. I picked up the second packet and flipped through those as well. A year of ecstasy passed in front of my eyes. They were all the spontaneous Kodak moments I shared with my amazing Jake. I started to cry but dabbed the tears away with the sleeve of my sweater.

"I thought I got these printed in doubles." I said to no one in particular. I stuck the pictures back into the packet and put all of them in a small box so they wouldn't get bent while in the suitcase. I'd have to make a note to get some matte frames when I got to Venice. I finished packing everything and brought my bags to the living room. I was leaving the next day for Accademia di Sant'Angelo, or Sant'Angelo Academy.

It's on a small island off of Venice, Isle Di Sant'Angelo (of course). It's perfect for a school like mine. It's just big enough for the school and grounds and is hidden by different charms. The charms make it so that no one can find the school unless they know it's there. People can get on the island, but they can't get past a certain point. Some of the locals have taken to calling it the L'isola di misteri, or Island Of Mysteries. I've always loved Italy, and I love Venice the most. I love the fact that it's pretty much a floating city. I love all the little shops that sell all different things. And the food! I absolutely adore Italian food! My favorite is Chicken Parmigiana. Oh, that dish is to die for.

"Ayzlin," Xavier sighed, "I wish you weren't going back to Italy so soon." He sat in one of the chairs and pouted, just like the child he felt like he was.

"It's been a year, and you knew I'd have to go back eventually. It's my last time, anyway." I gave him a weak smile and started towards my room.

"I always thought you liked this place…" I heard him mumble. I felt something hard stick in my throat. Probably my heart.

"Dad… You know why I can't stay..." I looked down, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yeah I know. I don't see why you can't just forget that b--"

"Stop! Just… stop…" I felt another tear and went to my room.

***

_Ding, ding, ding. _The Please Fasten Seatbelt sign flashed and beeped above my head.

"Passengers, welcome to Venice, Italy. The time is 12:37 P.M. When the Seat belt sign stops flashing, please retrieve your bags from the overhead compartments and exit the plane patiently and orderly. Have a nice day." The Stewardess, excuse me, Flight Attendant, announced over the P.A. system. I stretched, being careful not to hit the person next to me. I had gotten a seat by the window so I could look out as we flew over the world. I waited for everyone to get their things and get off the plane before I stood and did so myself. I set my carry-on bag on the floor of the terminal and did a more thorough stretch. That flight took forever. I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and headed for the baggage claim. After getting my things, I headed for the Help desk and asked if they would call a cab for me.

I had the driver drop me off at the pier where the school's boat was. They normally had a big ship when the school year first starts, but since I was coming in the middle; they only had a small boat waiting for me. I set my things on the deck and was immediately thrown to the ground by a small warm thing.

"Ah! Ayzlin! It's been forever! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're back!" Rachel was still squeezing me as I flailed on the deck.

"Rae... can't... breath!" I gasped and flailed, trying to get her off of me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ayzie." She helped me up and then gave me a light hug. "Geez! You're so cold! What's with that? You got that jacket on and it's pretty warm out here, but your skin is like ice!"

"Ha ha. You are a lot livelier than you used to be. What happened?" I tugged up the zipper on the jacket and quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know...," she said, "I joined a tennis team and I guess I've changed a little. Anyway, you're living with me. When I got the notice from the headmaster that you were coming back, I asked him if you could stay with me since I didn't have a roommate and if I could come pick you up. Obviously it was a yes. Half of the room has always been so plain. But now it won't be anymore because I have you!" I just laughed. I was relieved to be back with Rae. She talked enough that all I needed to do was nod and smile, which was all I felt like doing lately.

I walked into the dorm room where I was to be staying and found it completely separated. Half of the room was cluttered and messy and the other half was deserted. The walls were an icky beige color. That didn't suit either of us. I put my palm to the wall and turned to Rae.

"I'm thinking purple. A deep grape." She smiled and I lightly smacked the walls and watched them flood with color.

"I love having you as a roommate. No one else can paint their rooms unless they actually get a paintbrush." She giggled and collapsed on her bed. I threw my suitcases on mine and started unloading things.

I unpacked everything and set it all up. When I got to the little box of pictures I remembered what I needed to do.

"Snap!" I hit my forehead with my hand. "Hey Rae, want to come with me to get some picture frames?"

"Sure!" she said. She was lying on her back with her head off the bed, watching me upside down. She slid off and got up, grabbing the keys to the little boat and we left.

***

I unlocked the dorm door and we both collapsed in.

"Jesus, Ayz. You said to get picture frames, but this many? There has to be 300!" she huffed and returned to her bed. I started sticking pictures in each frame and putting them on the wall. By the time I was finished, the only part of the wall you could see was on Rae's side. Mine was completely covered in pictures.

"Done!" I said, and plopped on my bed. Rae popped one eye open and jumped off the bed to take a closer look.

She studied the pictures and then opened her mouth to speak. "These are all pictures of the same group of people. I only recognize you. Who are the rest of them?" I got up and pointed to a few of the pictures. "Well, that's Sarah, Aiden, Amy, Quil, and Embry."

"Okay. But you forgot one. Who's _that_!" she waved her hand over half of my wall, suggesting the photos I wished she wouldn't ask about.

I looked down and played with the necklace I never took off. "His name is Jacob." Rae eyed me.

"Okay, so that's his name, but WHO is he? You two look awfully close. And that jacket you're always wearing is obviously too big for you, so I'm guessing it's his. Which means... Gasp! Ayzlin Amhurst! You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me about him?!" She brought her hand to her mouth as if she was so shocked. "You've never had a boyfriend, not like you couldn't easily get one. You never paid any attention to guys when they fawned over you. What was so special about Jacob?"

My grip on the necklace tightened and I picked up the one standing frame that I had. The picture inside of it used to be of my mother and Xavier, but I had put one of Jake and me in there instead. We were in each other's arms and our faces were so close that our noses almost touched. My eyes were closed and his were open and watching me. Both of our mouths were smiling.

"He was... so amazing..." I brushed my fingers against the glass cover and told Rae all about my Jake (Nix the wolfie stuff).

***

"That sounds so amazing... but, if you had someone like him... what are you doing here?" Rae asked, utterly confused. She couldn't fathom why I would ever leave something so beautiful.

"Because he left. I woke up one day and he was gone." I let the tears that I'd been holding back flow with full force. "And I couldn't handle it. I couldn't take living in a place where everything brought back another memory. I couldn't take being able to feel him stand next to me when he obviously wasn't there. And I couldn't handle being able to see him standing where he used to be. I'd find myself walking back to his 6th hour class only to be struck by the memory that he wasn't there. I'd sit in my desk, next to his, and see him sitting there, watching me like he always did. I got so cold. I was always so used to having his warmth next to me... and when it wasn't there anymore... I got so cold. I have no sense of temperature. It could be eighty degrees outside and all I would feel was the deepest cold. I'm frozen." My hands were at my eyes now, furiously trying to wipe away the evidence of my weakness.

Rae gave me a hug and reached for the frame I had in my lap. "Then you should get rid of these pictures if the memory of him hurts so much." I swiped the picture out of her hands and held it close.

"I can't." I said. "I need to remember the happy times. Or else I'll be consumed by everything else. I don't want to forget his face, or his smile. I won't."

**It wasn't cold in California  
but even in the summer  
she was wrapped in a blanket by the pool.  
There were rapid statements  
about life commitments.  
A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch,  
I couldn't bare it.**

**It's not your fault so please stop your crying now.  
It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,  
Please stop your crying now,**

**There was staring and seclusion.  
A fine-tuned way of motion.  
A face wrapped for a suitor.  
The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat.  
Coming 'round the corner,  
In almost all directions,  
A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch.  
No, I couldn't bare it.**

**It's not your fault – New Found Glory**


	15. Leave Out All the Rest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any related characters.

**Leave Out All the Rest**

"I hate this place." I said, growling through my clenched teeth.

"Whatever, Jake. It's just rain. It rains in Forks all the time." Bryan was under a small overhang from a coffee shop side door. I was too big to fit under the overhang. Bastard.

"Well I didn't live in Forks. I lived in La Push. We had a beach. We had sun. We had dirt. Not mud, but dirt. DIRT!" I nearly screamed at him. He just looked at me and stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, whatever man." He said, and held the binoculars up to his eyes. We were staking out some suspicious persons. Bryan was a vampire hater. A hunter, if you will. He used to have the help of a vampire friend of his, but he had disappeared. The vampire we were hunting wasn't new, but he wasn't old. He was wise enough to not expose himself but he was too young to not let the bloodlust overtake his senses.

The rain started to let up and we wandered out from under the overhang. I shook off the droplets of water all over me, getting some on Bryan. I laughed and sniffed the air. The rain diluted some of the scents but the sun was drying everything up and bringing them out again. The trace scent of the vampire got stronger and we followed it down the back alleys. We ran past a bakery and a florist and I collapsed. I should have known better.

The florist had just set out some fresh sunflowers and the baker had some chocolate cookies in the oven. I kept sunflowers in the apartment I was staying at, but I never kept chocolate. I could handle the scents separate, but together they were just painful. I was pulled to the ground with the thoughts and memories of my beautiful Ayzlin. I wondered every day about how she was doing. She was probably okay. I left her with my brothers and her friends. They should be looking over her.

My breathing became more even and my heart rate slowed as I caught a fresher scent of vampire. We lost the trail a few minutes later, but at least we found out more about the target. Bryan stopped beside me and touched my shoulder.

"Dude. You're so whipped." I shoved him into a pile of trash bags.

***

I walked into the crappy apartment and past all the plain walls and empty tabletops. I walked into my room and crashed on the bed. I picked up the one picture I had of her that wasn't in a box under my bed. I was of the two of us staring at each other, half an inch apart, and smiling. I looked into her closed eyes and sighed.

"Even the scent of you is more than I can take."

Next thing I knew I was dreaming.

I saw my Ayzlin talking with Quil and Embry. I couldn't see her face and the guys looked worried.

"Ayz, what's wrong?" I heard Quil say as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wh… Where is he??" I heard her stifle tears but still couldn't see her face.

"Where's who?" Embry asked, pretending to not know what she meant.  
"Jake! Where's Jake?! What happened to Jake?!" she started to yell at them.

"He… He's gone." Quil showed no emotion.

"What do you mean, gone?" she panicked. "Gone where?"

"… We can't tell you. But he won't be back for a long time. He left Sunday." Embry said.

This must have been the Monday after I left.

I heard her scream and watched her crumple to her knees and pass out.

"HELP HER!" I screamed, but no one could hear.

The scene shifted to the hospital. Ayzlin was being rolled to a room on a stretcher with Dr. Greene close behind. I watched the nurses try to remove my necklace and fail. They brought out pliers and still couldn't get it off. Dr. Greene was in the corner of the room not saying anything but obviously knowing what was going on with the necklace. I never knew if he was aware of Ayzlin's gift, but I guess he was.

The scene shifted again. It was in a room and it was dark. I saw two beds, one was full with a small girl with long brown hair, and the other was empty, surrounded by pictures of people I couldn't see. I could hear rain pouring outside and then lighting flashed. I caught a glimpse of Ayzlin sitting next to the window with her head leaning against the glass. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw her staring into a courtyard, tears going down her emotionless face. Her eyes were so cold and she looked even paler than normal. I didn't recognize where she was or who the girl was, but I didn't think it was in Forks. This meant that the guys couldn't look after her...

I awoke to Bryan banging on the door.

"Hey! Pizza!" he said, and I heard him walk to the kitchen. The room was dark now and I could hear rain outside the window. I walked to the open curtains and placed a hand on the glass. For a short moment, I felt closer to Ayzlin than I had in a long time.

**I dreamed I was missing.  
You were so scared.  
But no one would listen  
because no one else cared.  
After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving  
when I'm done here?  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know...  
When my time comes  
forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
and don't resent me.  
And when you're feeling empty  
keep me in your memory.  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
you've learned to hide so well.**

**Leave Out All the Rest – Linkin Park**

**A/N: **I felt so weird using this song for the chapter since it's on the soundtrack for the Twilight movie and is supposed to be for Bella and Edward hahaha. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought I should give everyone a little taste of what Jake is doing.


	16. Hey There Delilah

**Disclaimer:** god I'm so tired of writing this. This is the last time! Everyone knows already! –Sigh- I do not own twilight or any related characters.

**Hey There Delilah**

"Ugh! I just can't get this!" Rae cried. She was a great student, but she wasn't perfect.

"This is so infuriating!" She threw her calculus book down and almost stomped on it. I caught her foot as it came down and pointed to Ms. Addaberry, her calculus teacher.

"Oh snap. Thanks Ayz." She said. I just smiled at her. I don't talk much but I'm not sure Rae notices. No, I take that back. I know she notices. I can hear her worrying about me. She won't say anything about it though. Every now and then I'll wince at something she said that made me think of Jake and I'll hear her curse herself in her head. _Sorry Ayz, _She'll think. We had found a nice shady spot under a tree and were about to sit down when Katie ran up to us, panting.

"Oh. My. God. You have to come to the gate! There's this human here and he's _hot_!" She bent over and put her hand over her heart.

Rae saw my eyes widen and asked the question I was thinking but she knew I wouldn't verbalize. "What does he look like?" She asked for me.

"Well," Katie started breathing regularly again. "He's really tall and he's tan and has straight ink black dark hair, and-" I didn't catch the ending because I ran with all my speed to the gate. I heard my own mind screaming his name and Rae calling after me. I got to the crowd of girls by the gate and set up a force field, forcing them out of my way.

"Hey, bitch!" I heard one of the girls exclaim as I shoved her aside. I got to the big black wrought iron gate and saw the face staring back at me.

**QPOV**

"Quil!" I heard a girl scream and was attacked by a cold body. I recognized her as Ayzlin and spun her around some.

"Ayzlin! Ahaha. Jeez, I was beginning to think you weren't here! They wouldn't let me inside and then all these girls showed up." I explained my confused look and noticed Ayzlin a couple feet away, face looking at the ground. A quick hand went to her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Ayz, what's wrong?" As I looked at her I noticed her appearance. She dressed like normal, but that was it. She was extremely pale, almost translucent. Her hair had lost its shine and her eyes were cold.

"It's nothing." She said, stifling back more tears. I linked arms with her and we walked through the campus, ignoring the stares of everyone there. "I just... When I was told a tall tan boy with straight black hair was at the gate, I... I thought it was Jake."

She looked up at me and smiled weakly. It worried me even more. That wasn't her smile. Nothing about her was _Ayzlin_. Her bangs were the same color as the rest of her hair, her voice was weaker and sadder, and she couldn't smile. Throughout the day she would try to smile, but she couldn't. What happened to Ayzlin? What happened to the girl who lit up the world with her smile? The smile that was so bright and happy it was contagious. Her smile left her, and I knew exactly where it was. England.

I hated seeing her hurt. Ayzlin wasn't one of my brothers, but she was as close to a sister as I had. I loved her. Not like Jake does, of course, but I did. She was my sister.

"Ayz," I said, pulling her out of her secret reveries.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, Quil, were you saying something?" she looked to me and tried to smile again.

"I was about to. I have to tell you why I'm here. I came to see Jake." She froze. I saw the questions behind her eyes.

"He's not in Italy. I still can't tell you where he is. But I couldn't get a direct flight and the only one they had stopped off in Italy so I decided to come see you. I'm going to run the rest of the way to him. I'm sorry, he's not close." She looked back down and started pulling at the grass we were sitting on.

"I have to go now. If you want, I'll tell him you're thinking of him."

She just nodded.

"Bye then, Ayzie." I hugged her and started to walk away.

"Quil!" she called for me. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything." I replied.

"Stay away from Volterra." She gave me a severe look, giving a hint of the darkest warnings.

"No problem." I remembered the name of the city but I couldn't remember where I heard it. I just know Jake was really mad. I didn't want to find out what was waiting there.

***

"Will you _shut up_? Crazy British freak!" I heard my brother's familiar voice yelling angrily. I knocked again.

"I'm coming! I swear, Bryan, you are such a slob!" he said as he answered the door.

"Quil!" He yelled, and pulled me into a hug.

His arms stiffened around me.

"Quil..." he said

"Uh, yeah?"  
"... You don't smell like you." He held me at arms length and leaned close, taking a sniff.

"You smell like... sunflowers... And chocolate..." I was thrown to the ground with Jake holding me down.

"Where is she?! You were with her! I know she isn't in Forks! Where is she? I want my Ayzlin!" His eyes went crazy for a second and they softened.

He let go of me and slowly got up, sitting on a hard wooden chair in front of the window. He had the same cold eyes and sad face as she did. Sam really screwed up. He shouldn't have separated them.

"Yeah," I sighed and plopped on the couch, "I went to see her. She's not good man." This got him up. He was next to me in a flash, grabbing my shirt again.

"What happened to her? Was she hurt? Is she okay? She's not in the hospital is she? Oh god! I knew it! That nightmare was true! She is in the hospital! Poor Xavier! His precious daughter! My poor Addy! And I can't be with her! The agony!" He fell to his knees and covered his face.

"Bugger off, Jake. He didn't say that. Quit being such a drama queen." Bryan kicked him a little and Jake got up with an angry glare.

"Dude, she's not in the hospital. She's... I can't tell you where she is. But she's okay, physically. I think. Emotionally, though... I don't know. She won't take off your jacket and she always wears that necklace. It doesn't even move. It's like it's frozen on her skin. But, she said to tell you she was thinking of you and she misses you." This got him back to normal, I guess. He was back to sulking in the chair.

"I wish I could have heard her voice when she said that." He touched the window.

"Well, she didn't actually _say _it. She doesn't talk much anymore. She won't smile. To some people, she probably just looks anti-social or shy, so no one notices much." _Bap!_ His forehead hit the window and his entire body became limp.

"I miss her so much, Quil. I don't think you could understand. I don't think _Sam_ could understand." His voice was soft and weak.

"Yeah. He collapses at bakeries and florists. It's insane." Bryan sat in another chair and pointed to a vase of sunflowers. "He keeps those blasted things everywhere. And we can't have chocolate cause he's such a sissy." I shot Bryan a mean look. My best friend and his girl are suffering and he keeps taking shots at them.

"Jake, I have to go soon. I'm sorry I can't tell you where she is... but hey! I have an idea! If you want to send something to her, I can mail it! I know where she is! And it isn't telling you!" Jake smiled and ran to his room. After a few minutes he came out with a small box, all taped up.

"Be careful with it." He hugged me and I left with the box in tow.

***

**APOV**

"Ayzlin!" I refocused my eyes and saw Rae in my face. "For crying out loud, Ayz. Pay attention! You're so spacey! Ever since that guy left! Who was he anyway? He was in a lot of the pictures but he wasn't that Jake dude." We started out the door back to our room.

"He was," I had to think about that. Friend? No, Quil was much more than that to me. Same with Embry, Paul, and everyone else. "He was my brother." I finally said.

"Your brother? But I thought you were an only child..." She stopped walking for a second and caught back up. "You two don't look anything alike. I mean, he's so tall, dark, and handsome..."

"And so taken." I didn't feel like explaining everything so I just went on letting her believe we were biological siblings.

We got to the room and there was a medium sized white cardboard box on the floor.

"What's this?" Rae asked as I picked it up. It had my name on it. I cut open the box and found an A-track tape buried among thousands of packaging pellets. I stuck it in my walkman; it was ancient but still worked, and listened to the tape. Hey There Delilah flooded my ears. It was the only song on the tape. I downloaded the song onto my iPod and listened to it over and over. I just knew it was from Jake. I put the tape somewhere safe and was about to trash the box when something caught my eye.

On the bottom of the box, there was a small envelope taped. I pulled it off and opened it. The paper inside only held three little words. _I love you._ They were small words, but they meant the world to me.

**Hey there Delilah  
what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**

**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**

**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**

**Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

**A/N**: Dun Dun Dun!! Chapter 16, finally!! I'm still waiting for requests! I thank ThisIsMyDisguise for reminding me of this song. I'll try to get 17 out ASAP. And guys, when you read my stories, I suggest you listen to the songs as you read it. It really gets you in the feeling of the words and you can feel what I do when I write these. The love, the melancholy, frustration. It's so inspiring. I hope to do the same for you that forkeeps did for me. Kellers out!


	17. Friday

**Friday**

Months had passed and soon it was June Twelfth. The next day was a Friday. June thirteenth – Academia de Sant Angelo's final day of the semester – and my birthday.

In honor of the last day of the semester and it being Friday the 13th, the president of the events committee – who is just way too obsessed with Edgar Allen Poe and his _Red Mask of Death_ – proposed we hold a masquerade.

I loved this idea. I mean, I had a huge collection of masks. I always went to Carnival and every time I'd get a new mask. I was so confused on which mask to wear that I hadn't even bought a dress yet.

I was wandering the halls of the school, walking with no real purpose, when I found myself at the music hall again. I walked over to the beautiful grand piano and took a seat on the bench, running my fingers lightly over the keys. I had remembered everything Aiden had taught me and continued to study by myself. I pressed my finger on a single ivory key, beginning Claire De Lune. My fingers quickly recalled where they were to be as I continued playing, getting pulled into the music. I loved Claire De Lune. It didn't mean the sad things that it meant for others. It was just the opposite. When I played it, I felt the need to be joyous for all the little things. It reminded me of the light in his eyes. How they twinkled whenever he smiled at me. The many hours we spent just staring at each other. For no reason at all.

"Wow. That's the happiest I've seen you in months." Rae walked into the room with her hands behind her back. She walked over to me and sat down on the bench. "I got this for you." She said, handing me a small box wrapped in brown paper. I smiled at her and opened the package. As I pulled back the white tissue paper inside I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was the most beautiful mask I'd ever seen. It wasn't all colorful or obnoxiously difficult. I was a simple black velvet mask bordered with sequins. It had black, long-stemmed feathers on the top and bottoms of each side.

"Happy birthday, Ayzlin." I heard Rae whisper in my ear. I looked up at her and smiled even wider. I threw my arms around her and then leaned back to look at her.

"Help me find a dress?" I asked. That was the longest sentence I'd spoken in so long. Rae's eyes lit up and she drug me out of the music hall and into our room. She grabbed her purse and a jacket and I did the same. We ran to the small boat, giggling the whole way, and left for the shop-filled streets of Venice.

*******

We had tried almost every boutique out there. Rae found a beautiful ruby gown in one of the first stores that matched a mask I had back at the school and soon found shoes to pull it all together. We were sitting at a small café in the Palazzo de San Marco resting up for the rest of the day. I sipped a coffee and turned to people-watch when I spotted a very small window display. That was it! That was the dress I needed! I slapped some money down on the table, grabbed Rae by the hand, and pulled her to the window.

The dress was amazing. It had a long floor-length skirt that puffed out and a black long-sleeved bodice, just like old-fashioned masquerade gowns. It was all black and the bodice had random sequins and beading. The sleeves were ¾ length and see-through. The shoes on display matched the dress. They were black heels and looked to be velvet. They had the same sequins and beading. I rushed into the store and bought the dress and shoes.

*******

**(The Masquerade)**

I stared into the bathroom mirror after fixing my make-up. I had black and grey eye shadow and eyeliner going all the way up to my eyebrow and to the corners of the mask, making sure every bit was not my skin color. I added a second layer of my ruby red lipstick and a final sweep of blush to even out the contrasting colors so I wasn't washed out. I gave my strawberry blond curls a shake and headed out of the bathroom.

I sat at the table with Rae and her date, sipping on some sort of punch. Rae's date asked her to dance and I was left alone at our table, watching the couples twirl around the room. I watched as all the heads turned to the door of the dance hall and heard the hushed silence of everyone who had been talking. An unknown man walked through the doors wearing an all-white tuxedo and an upper-faced white mask. He was incredibly tall and I noticed as the guys of the room tightened their holds on their dates. The man walked through the crowed looking at no one. Everyone stepped out of the way as if he had some unseen force keeping everyone out. The music that had still been playing changed to the familiar sound of the Waltz. No one moved but the mysterious man – and he moved to me.

Each step brought him closer until he was finally in front of me, kneeling to the ground with his palm out, asking me to dance. I set my hand in his as he pulled me off the chair and towards the center of the room. Our surroundings disappeared as we moved to the sounds of the instruments playing. I felt like I was on air. I stared in his deep brown eyes and forgot everything I've ever known as he smiled and began to speak.

"Addy."

**JPOV**

**[June 12]**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I grumbled and threw a pillow in the direction of the noise.

"Jake! Get the blasted door!" Bryan yelled at me. Bryan is such an ass. Although, in the months we've known each other, we've become friends. Not "Hey man, lets go hang out!" friends, but the kind of friends that help you up when you need it.

I got up and trudged towards the door, looking through the peephole.

"Little wolf, little wolf, let me in." Quil looked back at me through the tiny glass hole in the door and smiled. I threw the door open and gave him a hug.

"This is the part where you say 'Not by the hair on my chinnie chin chin.'." Quil laughed, returning the hug. I looked back at him and frowned.

"What's wrong man? Not happy to see me?" He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You don't smell like Ayzlin this time." I mimicked his face. I got confused as a huge grin marked him.

"I don't understand. What's with the face?"

He followed me into the apartment, putting his arm around my shoulders and whispering to me "Why should I smell like Ayzlin, when you can?"

"What do you know?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he began to explain.

"Well, I talked to Sam. I showed him how you and Ayzlin were. It took all this time to convince him to let me do this." He sat me down and continued. "I don't have a girlfriend. And I won't for a while. I won't be missing much back home. And the majority of your specialty is done here." I exploded on the inside, hoping he was saying what I thought he was. "You're free. You can go home." I let the explosion come out now as I ran around the apartment yelling and screaming and smiling. Quil handed me a folded up piece of paper. "This is where Ayzlin is. You should get there by tomorrow evening if you leave fast. You know what tomorrow is, right?"

I took offense to this. Of course I knew what tomorrow was! "Duh, Quil, it's Ayzlin's 19th birthday, you think I'd forget?" he laughed.

"Just making sure, man. But it's also her school's last day. They're holding a dance. You should get there in time." He handed me a garment bag. "You'll need this. I'll send the rest of your stuff to La Push. Go grab a small bag and put a couple days worth of clothes in it." I looked inside. It was a white tuxedo and a white mask.

I did as he said, being sure to be speedy. I took the box of pictures from under the bed and set them on top to be sure they wouldn't be forgotten. I walked over to Quil and gave him another squeeze.

"You're my best friend, man." I then said my goodbyes to Bryan, giving him advice on how to live, like I was his mother. Don't forget to wash the dishes. Be sure not to do this; don't do that, And BE CAREFUL! Ha-ha.

I ran outside into the trees behind the apartment and phased. Quil strapped the garment bag and my "carry-on" bag onto my back with bungee cords and I took off.

*******

I smoothed out the tuxedo. It wasn't really necessary because it hadn't wrinkled at all during the run.

As I approached the gate to Academia de Sant Angelo I began to hyperventilate. What if she didn't want me anymore? Was she with someone else? Was she happy? Oh god, what was I doing? I left her over a year ago! Last May! Why would she want me? I missed her crucial 18th birthday because of some stupid English leech! _Calm down, Jake._ I told myself. _Everything will be fine. Just go look at her. Make sure she's okay. If you still have the guts then, go talk to her. If she hates you, you deserve it. If she doesn't, you got more than you deserve._

I took a deep breath as I reached the door where all the music was coming from. I pulled down the white mask over my eyes and opened the giant doors.

No one noticed me for a minute but then one quiet gasp was enough to start a domino effect. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at me. The girls were curious and the guys glared as they tightened their holds on their dates. I looked around and soon spotted my Ayzlin.

She was sitting alone at a table looking more beautiful than anyone in the world possibly could. She had on all black. Black dress with black beads and sequins, black shoes, a black mask with black feathers. The only things not black were ruby lips, rosy cheeks and reddish golden hair that was curled to perfection.

As I walked towards her she looked up and we locked eyes. I kneeled before her and held out my palm, silently asking her to dance. Her hand was frozen in mine as I lead her to the center of the room. We began to dance the Waltz and I smiled at my necklace around her beautiful neck.

"Addy." I sighed, tightening my arm that was around her waist. "Happy birthday." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled back up at me. We twirled as we danced and I led her outside into the cool air.

"I missed you so much." I pulled off her mask so I could better see her green and blue eyes. She reached up and pulled my mask off as well, running her fingers through my hair as she did.

She wrapped her arms around me tight like she was making up for all this time and cried into me. "I ...Thought... I'd... never... see... you... again!" She said between gasps.

I picked her up bridal style and sat on a nearby bench, rocking her back and forth. "Hush, hush, sweetheart. I know. I was terrible. I should have told you. I should have just told Sam no. I can't believe I lasted this long without you." She tightened her grip around me. "When Quil came by and smelled just like you, I went insane. I've missed you so much. I had sunflowers everywhere. I couldn't stop thinking of you." She has stopped crying and was taking deep breaths to calm down. She looked up at me and brushed her hand along the front of the Tux. It wasn't wet with her tears or smudged by her make-up. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She was still so beautiful.

"Do you still love me?" Her eyes were so broken. I looked at her like that was the stupidest question on the face of the earth.

"Of course! What would ever make you think differently? I want nothing more than to be back with you. Every second of every day. I never want to let you out of my sight!" She laughed and pulled my face to hers, crashing our lips together.

We sat there for what felt like hours, our lips moving in perfect harmony. We both broke away to breathe and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you, Jacob Black." She smiled so sweetly. I felt so whole.

"I love you, Ayzlin Adeline Amhurst." Nothing could be truer. All I wanted was her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms like this for eternity.

**APOV**

Friday, June thirteenth. Last year I had sat in my room alone, clutching a jacket. This year I was in the arms of my love. IT couldn't get any better than this.

**Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love**

**Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...**

**I don't care if Mondays black  
Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack  
Thursday, never looking back  
It's Friday, I'm in love**

**Monday, you can hold your head  
Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed  
Or Thursday - watch the walls instead  
It's Friday, I'm in love**

**Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...**

**Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a shriek  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday, I'm in love**

**Friday – The Cure**

**A/N:** Ah! Another chapter! It took so long! Haha.

I love this one. **The song is subject to change**! And don't worry, this isn't the last chapter!


	18. I Will Always Return

**I Will Always Return**

I began to drift to sleep in his arms. My mind lurched myself awake before my eyes could even close. I didn't want to stop seeing his face. The face I hadn't seen in over a year except for in photographs, frozen in the same expression.

"Come on, I'll get you to your room." Jake looked down at me and smiled. I hopped off his lap and held onto his waist. We both dropped our masks back down and walked back into the dance hall.

Rae was looking for me. Right as I walked in, she got up from her chair at our table and stole me from Jake, pulling me onto the dance floor. We kind of just swayed there, neither of us having much concentration to dance.

"So! What's going on! Who is he?" If she was smiling any wider, she'd pull a muscle in her face.

I turned to face Jake. He was staring, wondering who the hell just stole me. I smiled apologetically and turned back to face Rae. "My everything." I smiled and giggled. For real this time.

**RaePOV**

She looked so happy. I was so proud. She had spent way to long being depressed and empty. Now some mystery man shows up, takes her for a dance, and she's back to good old Ayzlin.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I swayed with her. I turned around to see the tall man in the white mask.

"May I cut in?" He asked, in a deep husky voice. I smiled at him and hugged Ayzlin, letting her be alone. As I walked away, I saw him swoop down and give her a light kiss.

"Hey, Carlos?" My boyfriend [and date for the dance] looked up at me as I called his name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He smiled to me.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I think Ayzie and her mystery man have some catching up to do." His grin got wider and I caught the lust in his eyes.

"No funny stuff, mister!" His grin became less pronounced but the look was still in his eyes. Looks like he's sleeping on the floor tonight.

**APOV**

The dance came to a close and people slowly began to shuffle out of the room. I began to wonder whether or not Rae would be okay with letting Jake sleep in our room tonight.

As if she read my mind - Hah! - She came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "I'm staying with Carlos tonight. You two can have our room." And she skipped away, Carlos following after her.

I smiled up at Jake and led him to the building that held my room.

Dorm buildings were for upperclassmen. The final years. They were large rooms with two beds and a bathroom. Everyone ate their meals in the school cafeteria. Since the school was in Italy, we had a lot of pasta on the menu. I _love_ pasta.

All of the underclassmen had a kind of cabin. About 50 girls would be separated into one building with one bathroom, consisting of multiple showers and toilets, one living area, and one bedroom. The bedroom had 25 beds on each side, one for each girl. There were curtains surrounding the bed and 3 feet to each side, giving the girls some privacy. I never minded this. I was never one for complete solitude. Right now, however, I was very thankful for the dorms.

We got to the room just as Rae was leaving. She had changed into pajamas and had her overnight bag with her. Jake had brought a bag as well and set it inside, near the doorway. Rae sent me an excited glance and sauntered out the door.

I went into my closet to pull out some pajamas so I could change. They consisted of one of Jake's shirts and a pair of his shorts. I felt his eyes on me and wondered if he had thought to bring something to sleep in.

"Jake?" I asked, still looking in my closet.

"Yes?" I could hear the smile on his lips.

"Did you bring pajamas?" I turned my face slightly and watched his smile fall.

"You know," he said, placing his finger on his chin. "I don't think I did." I laughed and grabbed another set of his clothes and tossed them to him. I could tell he recognized them from his barks of laughter.

I went to the bathroom to change. When I came out, Jake was already dressed and was looking at all the pictures. He had a picture in his hand that wasn't mine. I couldn't see what the picture was, but the frame it was placed in was not mine. He heard the bathroom door close and turned to look at me, smiling.

"I have all of these pictures, you know." He motioned to the ones of us displayed on the wall.

"So that's what happened to all my doubles!" I knew I had ordered two copies of them all. He handed me the picture in his hand. It was the same one I had in my frame. Both of us, foreheads together. My eyes closed while he watched me, smiles playing on our lips.

I set the picture down and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and sank onto my bed. We lay down and he pulled the covers over us, situating me into a very comfortable position, never letting go. I clapped my hands to turn off the lights, even though they weren't clappers. The last thing I heard was his voice as I drifted off into a blissful slumber.

"I'll never let you go."

*******

I woke up dazed. The darkness of the room told me it was the middle of the night. Everything felt different. I felt different. I was... _more_. I was warm and happy and content, but I couldn't recall why. I turned over in my bed and saw the face of a gorgeous boy. He was tan with medium length black hair. I lifted my hand to his face and touched his lips. He smiled in his sleep as I traced all of his features. His arms tightened around me and he burrowed his face into the crook of my neck. I laughed silently to myself and began playing with his hair. His smooth, rhythmic breathing was like a lullaby to me. I fell asleep soon after.

*******

I awoke again during daylight. I smiled at Jake, still asleep. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and was shocked as I was thrown on my back with Jake on top. He kissed me furiously and I couldn't help but respond back with the same force. He pulled away breathing heavily, still straddling me. As he looked in my eyes, a monstrous grin was painted on his lips.

"That's one way to wake a person up." He chuckled, and then bent down to my ear. "We should try that more often." I felt my cheeks burn and heard the distant voice of Rae.

"Get dressed, dirty girl. We're coming." She wasn't close to our room but she was in the same building, warning us that she was about to be here. I blushed harder as I registered her words. I felt Jake tremble above me and looked up to see him laughing. I guess he heard it too. Damned wolfie ears.

He rolled off of me and grabbed his bag, heading to the bathroom to change. I had just picked out my clothes for the day as Rae walked in.

"Where is he?" she asked, searching the room, empty of all occupants except me and her.

"He's in the bathroom, changing." I climbed into the small closet space and shut the door. I pulled the cord on the hanging light bulb and began to change. I was sticking my left leg into my pants when I lost balance. My head collided with the door and I fell to my knees. I used that moment to pull my pants up completely before the door was thrown open.

"Addy, love? Are you okay?" Jake stared at me, worried.

"I'm fine. Just lost my balance. It's kind of hard to change in the closet." I smiled up at him and stood. Jake looked down at my hands as I buttoned my pants and swiftly looked away, blushing as deep as his brown skin allowed. I chuckled and walked past him, grabbing the suitcases from under my bed.

"I can't believe I'm finished with this place." I sighed, opening up my largest case. I went into my open closet and pulled down all the hangers.

"I know. It seems so unreal." Rae pulled her suitcases out and began following my example. Jake helped me with folding and we packed in silence for a while. After I packed al the clothes, I grabbed one of the cardboard boxes out of the closet and began stacking in my pictures. Rae, with her clothes done too, started to help me and Jake.

"Now I know you!" she gasped as she pulled down one of the matte frames. She smiled and pointed to Jake. "You're Jacob Black! Oh, how sweet!" She continued pulling down frames. I had put them up with Sticky Tack **[sticky putty. Used instead of thumbtacks]** so that they would be easy to take down. Jake looked at me, wondering what she meant. I peeled off a glob of sticky tack and placed it on my side table.

"She asked me who the gorgeous boy in the pictures was." I smiled and continued taking down the pictures. He smiled down at me. "When I told her it was Quil, she asked about you." His face fell and Rae and I broke out into hysterics.

"Oh, I was just kidding, Jakie." I tried to stifle my laughter, wiping away the tears from my eyes. He stuck out his tongue at me and turned back to the photos.

"Do that again, and I'll bite your tongue off." I poked him in the side and he looked back down at me.

"Wanna test that?" He stuck his tongue back out at me again. I jumped on him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I attacked his mouth with mine and we got lost in the moment.

"Oh, jeez. I'm still here!" Rae yelled to us, shaking us out of our solitude.

*******

We got about halfway through with packing before Jake's stomach wambled **[yeah. That's totally what it's actually called when your stomach growls. Isn't that weird??]**. This started a chain reaction. Rae noticed she was hungry and her stomach growled. I started to laugh at the both when my stomach broke out in the loudest rumble yet. We all cracked up and agreed to go to lunch.

We wandered over to the main school building and headed towards the cafeteria. When Jake was asked what he wanted, he wouldn't speak.

"Jake, whats up?" I asked him, nudging his side.

He looked at me, confused. "The only Italian food I've ever had was spaghetti. I don't know what any of this is!"

I laughed a little and ordered him a Chicken Parmigiana. Rae got Ziti. We found ourselves a table and ate. About halfway through his food, Jake turned to me.

"Ya know, all I've had for the past year is take out. It's been awful." He had such a sad look on his face. I patted his cheek and smiled to him.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make you dinner when we get back to Forks tomorrow night, okay? What would you like?" I knew this would make him happy.

He looked as if he wanted to cry. "Addy, dearest, you could make me burnt toast and it would be the best thing in the entire world." We laughed and continued eating.

"Hey, Ayz?" Rae asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up from the remains of my lunch.

"Why does Jake call you Addy? Your name is Ayzlin..." I laughed at this. I forgot that no one really knew my middle name.

"Because, my middle name is Adeline. Only Jake calls me Addy."

"Yeah," Jake continued, "It's like a pet name, I guess. I call her Addy, she calls me Jakie. ONLY _Ayzlin_ can call me that, by the way. And we call each other Love." He grabbed my hand under the table.

*******

When we got back to the dorm, we finished our packing. As soon as Rae's last box was taped and sealed, she collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to change clothes. We soon heard light snoring coming from her side of the room. I tiptoed over and tucked her in, removing her shoes and pulling up the blanket. I felt like a mother. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas again, returning to Jake in his. We climbed into bed with no shenanigans this time.

"Just think," I whispered to Jake. "Tomorrow, we'll be home." He squeezed me tight and I fell asleep in his arms.

**I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong**

**Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through**

**Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home**

**I Will Always Return – Bryan Adams**

**A/N: **I really hate B.A.'s voice. Seriously. Idk why. Haha. But this song is sweet. I wish I'd have known about it for the last chapter.


	19. Heart in the Clouds

**You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground, I'll Be the Wings That Keep Your Heart in the Clouds**

**JPOV**

Ayzlin ran up to me in a brilliant white gown. It was long and veiled.

"Come on, silly. We're going to be late." She ran off in a different direction and I chased after her. I found myself in front of a hall of people. They were all so happy. I looked to my left and saw my brothers; Quil Embry and Sam. To my right were three of Ayzlin's friends; Sarah, Rae, and Amy. Music began to play and Ayzlin started to come towards me down the carpeted walkway.

She was in the brilliant white gown and she was holding Dr. Greene's arm. Her cheeks were naturally rouged and she smiled sweetly. By the time the music stopped she was in front of me and Dr. Greene was lifting her veil and kissing her cheek. I saw tears in his eyes as he went to sit with the others in the hall.

I stared at my Addy for an immeasurable amount of time before I heard the priest behind us.

"Do you, Ayzlin Amhurst, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forever and always?" I felt a jab in my side from someone unseen and the scene flickered.

"I do." She said, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Ayzlin Amhurst to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forever and always?" He turned to me, smiling.

"I do." I replied, never letting Ayzlin's eyes leave mine.

**APOV**

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Rae yelled as she ripped the blanket off of me and Jake. She always was a morning person. We just laid there with our eyes shut, unaffected by the loss of cover. When Rae saw that we weren't going to move, she flipped on the lights and opened the curtains, ruining my last chance of sleep.

I sighed and opened my eyes, temporarily blinded by the contrast of the light to my dark eyelids. I nudged Jake to wake him up. He tightened his hold around me and buried his face in my neck, falling asleep again. I just laughed, looked to Rae, and shrugged. I wasn't going to be able to move him, I never could. Also, I didn't want to. Hell, I liked it here.

"Ayzlin! Come on! We're going to miss the plane!" This got me up. I forgot I was going home today. I woke Jake up the only way I knew how without food; I kissed him. Rae had walked out of the room for something so I didn't get embarrassed when he rolled me over and pressed me into the mattress. After a few moments of this, I stopped and closed my lips in a tight line. Jake stopped too, his eyes full of questions, still not pulling away.

"Plane." I mumbled into his lips. His eyes fell and he kissed me once more before he let me up.

**JPOV**

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride." The priest closed his book and I took Addy in my arms. I stared at her for a second before bringing my lips to hers.

Reality washed around me as I opened my eyes to see Addy underneath me, kissing me. We continued like that for a while as it sunk in that it was all a dream. Our beautiful wedding wasn't real. Addy wasn't my wife, simply my girlfriend.

I was interrupted in my thoughts as Addy's lips stopped moving with mine and pressed into a line. I stopped as well and stared at her.

"Plane." She murmured against me. I closed my eyes as I remembered that we were going home today. I kissed her again and released her from my body weight and pulling her off the bed with me.

We each changed out of pajamas and into regular clothes. I didn't notice Rae wasn't there until she walked in the door mumbling about something. She screamed and Addy ran out of the bathroom, black button-up blouse open, pants undone.

"What?!" She yelled. Her eyes were wide and she looked a little scared. I blushed and just stared at her. I couldn't help it. Believe it or not, it's not everyday that I see my girlfriend only partially dressed. I haven't even seen her in a swimsuit because she's afraid of going into the ocean. Her open shirt revealed her black lacy bra. My head unintentionally tilted to the side.

"The boat won't start!" Rae yelled again and sat on her bed.

Ayzlin sighed and hung her head. Realization hit her as she saw her bare stomach. She looked up to see me staring and her entire face went red. She ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door, snapping me out of my trance.

**APOV**

Oh my God!! I did not just do that! Jake saw my _bra_! That's not that big of a deal, right? Boyfriends see their girlfriends naked all the time. But the way he was staring!

Even though it was insanely embarrassing, I couldn't help but be flattered. I got looks like that all the time, but I had never gotten them from someone I cared about before. I liked it. I joyfully squealed in my mind and finished getting dressed.

I walked out of the bathroom, checking my appearance this time, and saw Jake with my two suitcases, one in each hand. His carry-on bag was over his left shoulder and mine was over his right. I took one of the suitcases and my bag from Jake.

"Rae went to go start the boat again. I think its working. If not, she said that we can just hitch a ride from the big one." Jake explained and I finally noticed she wasn't in here with us. All of her stuff was gone too. I shrugged and smacked the wall like I had my first day back, changing the walls back to their original off-white.

Jake stared at the walls for a second and laughed. He shook his head and walked out of the room with my things. I followed him out and led him to the docks, spotting Rae in her little boat next to the ship that carries the other students.

I looked at the students standing on the deck of the boat and spotted many of the looks similar to the one Jake had given me only a few minutes earlier. The girls watched too, but not in the same way.

_Oh my god! What the hell is so special about her?! All the guys are freaking out! And who is that following her around? Ugh! Probably just some guy she's playing with. I'll take him off her hands..._

I heard one girl's rather mean thoughts. It was the same tenor as all of the others.

_Who is that? Her boyfriend? No. She doesn't go out with anyone. Probably just some poor guy who thinks he can get some._

A guy's voice reached me. He was right next to the girl I heard before. This kind of pissed me off. They don't think Jake is good enough for me? Hell! If anyone's not good enough it's me!

I dropped my stuff and walked over to Jake. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my level, smashing our mouths together. He was slow to respond at first, but made up for it. He dropped what he was holding as well and picked me up, returning the kiss. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and shot an evil glare to the people on deck. The look said "He's mine, bitch."

I let him go but kept a hold of his neck, bringing his ear to my lips.

"Those girls kept staring at you. I didn't like it. You're mine." I kissed his cheek and felt his face get hotter as he blushed. I dropped my hand and turned towards the boat. I didn't get very far. Jake grabbed me up bridal style and kissed me again.

"Those guys were staring at you." He said after he pulled away. "I didn't like it. You're mine."

I laughed loudly as he threw me over his shoulder. I maneuvered to where I was on his back, legs around his waist, holding on. He handed me the two carry-on bags and he grabbed the suitcases, rolling them down to the boat.

Rae puttered us down to the mainland of Venice and we all grabbed a cab. There weren't many in Venice – because there aren't many roads – but we found one. We road together to the airport and said our goodbyes to Rae. She lived in New York and she promised to visit.

When Rae was out of sight, boarding her plane, Jake and I went to go find our terminal and wait for our boarding call. The flight attendant finally called for our flight and we walked into the makeshift hallway towards the plane door.

"This is probably a bad time to bring it up... But I'm afraid of flying..." Jake's face paled and he squeezed my hand. Oh boy...

**So let me think of to word it  
is it too soon to say 'perfect'?  
If I could find another thirty minutes somewhere  
I'm sure everything would find me  
all that's left is just to sing**

**Tell me once again  
That you'll love me to the death  
And should I die, you swear that you will come for me  
As I fade away, you reach out your hand  
(And please don't let me go)  
And please don't let me go **

"**You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground, I'll be The Wings That Keep Your Heart in the Clouds" - Mayday Parade**

**A/N:** I just love the title of this song... hahah


	20. Think Twice!

**Think Twice!**

**JPOV**

I stared out the window and looked down at the clouds below me. Flying isn't so bad. The air-sickness pills Ayzlin gave me before the flight helped too. I didn't feel the least bit nauseous. The sunset made the sky orange and pink, followed by darkness, speckled with bright stars. It was really beautiful.

I felt Ayzlin's hand go limp in mine and her head fall against my shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled. Her blond hair was slightly in her face and her eyes were shut. She breathed lightly as she slept. I don't know how I lasted this last year without her. She was utter perfection. Her pink lips stretched over her face in a wide smile. I think I would have given anything to know what she was dreaming about.

This only reminded me of my dream. Ayzlin and I, married. If only. What would she think if I asked? I just disappeared for a year, would she think I'd ever do that again? And she's only 19. Does she even want to get married?

I just sighed, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. I stroked Addy's hair again, enjoying the smile it caused. I shifted my arm around her, still keeping her hand in mine. She adjusted herself, leaning on me for a pillow. I don't think I could have been any more comfortable than I was just then.

"Oh! You two are so cute! How long have you been married?" Some woman saw us on her way back from the bathroom.

"Um, We're not married." I blushed a little, thinking again of my beautiful love in a wedding dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, how long have you been together? You are dating, right?" She looked at me like a mother does when the child hasn't been telling the whole truth. It was kind of nice.

"Just under two years. It feels just like the first day, though." I gazed down at my Addy's face.

She smiled, tears beginning in her eyes. "You're perfect for each other." With that, she walked back to her seat.

I couldn't help but think that was strange. I shrugged it off and tightened my hold on Addy, leaning my head on hers. With this comfort, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

*******

I woke to Addy playing with my hair. I loved when she did that. We were in the same position as we were when we fell asleep, only now she was awake.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. We're going to be there soon." She laughed, twirling my hair in her fingers.

"I thought I was Cinderella?" I asked, thinking of the day we first spoke. I was Cinderella and she was my prince charming.

"Oh, I do suppose you are. Hmm." She stopped messing with my hair and sat up in her seat. A few seconds later the "Please Fasten Seat Belts" sign began to flash.

I glanced out the window. The orange and pink sky had completely surrendered to the blackness. What time was it? As the plane landed and people began to file off, Addy sat patiently in her seat. Once the last person was in front of us, she climbed out and retrieved our bags from the overhead bin. She handed mine to me and I followed her off the plane into the airport.

The lady from before waved and winked at me as she left with who appeared to be her husband. Addy looked at me with a confused face and I just smiled back at her.

"Its nothing, love."

As we waited for our luggage at baggage claim, I glanced around for a clock. I spotted one and gasped at the time. Two in the morning?!

"Addy, love, Its so late! Is Xavier going to be awake when we get there?" I doubted he would be. Addy slowly turned to me. She gave me her best fake smile. It said "um, you see, what had happened was..."

"Well.. you see..." She began. "He kind of doesn't know I'm home...?" her fake smile got wider and I raised my eyebrows at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise, ya know?"

"And what kind of surprise are you trying to give him? Make him come downstairs with a bat thinking he was being robbed? 'Oh, hey dad. Sorry that its the middle of the night, but hey! I'm home!'"

"Oh relax. It won't be like that. We're not even going home tonight. I have a room booked at the airport hotel. Its upstairs." She waved me off like I was overreacting, grabbed her luggage, and headed towards the elevators.

"You put way to much thought in this..." I sighed and followed behind her.

*******

"Hmm, its going to get awfully hot in here." Addy said as she walked through the door to our room.

"The temperature feels fine to me." I shrugged. The temperature doesn't normally bother me, but I've gotten used to gaging it to how it should be. The room was right around 65 degrees. Pretty comfortable, I think.

"I guess. If I was sleeping alone, it would be perfect. But I'm not sleeping alone. Am I?" Her face was accusing, taunting, but I could see the hidden worry.

"Of course not." I smiled at her and walked up behind her, placing my hands on her hips. I felt her shudder as I nipped at her neck. I hadn't done that in so long. I know she loved it, her increased heart rate proved that. Her neck had always been her weak spot. She'd done the same to me a few times, when it had gotten really intense. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I had thought it would be. In fact, I kind of liked it.

We changed for bed and climbed under the covers of the hotel mattress. I pulled her against my chest, the contours of her body fitting perfectly into mine. I didn't get much rest on the plane, but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. I watched Addy's face as she dreamed, wishing I could know what she was dreaming of. She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me into her for a second before her grip slackened. I returned her squeeze, lightly so she wouldn't be disturbed, and began to play with her hair. I twisted her red blond hair in my fingers, feeling more at peace than I had for a while. I closed my eyes, my hands still tangled in her hair, and slowly drifted into a blissful sleep.

*******

I woke up to the sound of the shower running and the sunlight pouring in from the curtain-covered windows. I lay there in my pajamas until the shower cut off, listening as Ayzlin shuffled around the bathroom.

"Shit." She whispered. She stuck her head out of the door. "Oh, good. You're awake. Can you bring me my suitcase? I forgot to take clothes in with me."

I picked up the bag with her clothes in it, walked to the door, and froze. She had walked out of the bathroom a little. I could see the drops of water falling from her hair, rolling down her collar and disappearing under the white towel she had wrapped tightly around her body. I quickly gave her the suitcase and ran back to where I was. As soon as she exited the bathroom, fully clothed, I ran in.

After a nice ice old shower, I felt more like myself. I dried off and put some clothes on. When I walked out, Ayzlin gave me an odd look.

"What was the matter a little while ago?" Could she really be so oblivious? Did she really not know what the sight of her practically naked would do to me?

"Nothing. Just, uh, energetic and excited is all." I played it off. She seemed to accept it, shrugging and rolling her eyes.

We grabbed the bags and went to the ground floor. I tried to get the attention of one of the cab drivers that hang around the airport and failed miserably. Addy laughed and dropped her things.

"Men. Can't hail a cab to save your life." She shoved me out of the way and struck a pose, hand outstretched to gain attention. A cab immediately pulled up in front of us.

"I got skills." I just gaped at her, slightly jealous. No one should be able to see her like that but ME! I shook it off. Whats with all this possessiveness?? We climbed into the cab after we loaded up the luggage and Addy told the driver where to go.

*******

It was around one o'clock when we got to Addy's house. She let us in and asked me to sit on the couch for now.

"He isn't really happy with you right now. I better talk to him first." She kissed my cheek and took her things to her room.

**APOV**

"Dad? Dad! I'm home!" I pulled the door to my room closed. Xavier's door flung open and he quickly swooped me up in a giant hug. "Haha! I missed you too, dad."

"Oh! Ayzlin, its good to have you back. I've really missed those breakfast sandwiches." He winked at me and hugged me again. I remembered his face as it was now, happy and excited. In a few moments he'd be completely furious.

"Daddy, theres something we need to talk about." I opened the door to my room and gestured for him to come in. I waited for him to take a seat on a small couch placed in the corner and went to sit next to him. "Now dad, I know that you think Jake is the reason I left, and its kind of true. He really hurt me when he left and everything around here just brought back painful memories. But you have to know, dad, that I don't hate him. I know why he left and I understand fully why he didn't tell me." I took his hand and continued.

"I know you really don't like him right now, but I need you to take into consideration that I do love him. With all that I am. I need you to put aside your anger. For me. Please understand that." I squeezed his hand and waited for his reply.

"Well, I don't understand why you're telling me this now, but okay." He looked at me, the confusion clear on his face.

"Thank you, dad." I kissed his forehead and stood up. "Now, remember that, please! And don't get mad..." I led him out into the living room. Jake quickly stood up as we entered. I watched my father's face as he took in what he saw. Jacob Black, the man who left his daughter to be heartbroken and empty, standing in his living room. His face went from confused, to shocked, to furious.

"You!" Xavier's eyes narrowed and flickered to his bedroom, where his gun was kept.

"Dad... you promised!" I held onto him, hoping to hold him back.

"Sir.. I assure you I meant no harm when I left. I was purely thinking of your daughter!" Jake quickly stammered, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You!" Xavier repeated as he lunged at Jake.

**When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical**

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more **

**Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my T's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please **

**When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down **

"**Think Twice" - Eve 6**

**A/N:**

It took forever for me to finish this chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffee but I couldn't keep writing after that. I'm also extremely sorry it took so long. I have to thank my bestie, Rae, [Who I've based Rae on in the story] for giving me this song. It took forever to figure out which song to use.

Good news! This story is almost done! Just a few more chapters! I'm thinking of doing a side story a little later. It will be after this story but before the epilogue. I'm not sure if I just want to include it or leave it out. It won't be nearly as long as this one. Idk.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Idk when the next one will be out but bear with me, please!

Lovelove!

-Kellers.


	21. She is Love

**She is Love**

"_Sir.. I assure you I meant no harm when I left. I was purely thinking of your daughter!" Jake quickly stammered, holding his hands up in surrender._

"_You!" Xavier repeated as he lunged at Jake. _

**APOV**

"No! Dad! STOP!" I screamed and closed my eyes. My hands flew up to either side of my head. I braced myself for the sound of my step-father and my boyfriend falling to the ground. I knew Jake wouldn't fight back. I also knew Xavier couldn't do any damage. I was mainly afraid of Xavier getting hurt by hitting Jake. He isn't very good at fighting.

Where was the crash? I peeled one eye open and was kind of shocked. Xavier was in mid-lunge, just standing there. Jake looked at me, kind of confused. It was like Xavier just froze. Oh, crap.

"Um, Addy...?" Jake looked over to me.

"uh.. oops?" I shrugged and went to go move Xavier into a different position. Jake helped my straighten his legs into a stand so that he didn't continue to lunge when I unfroze him. After that was done, we kind of just stood there. I didn't know how to unfreeze him.

"I... don't know what to do..." I peeked over at Jake, giving my best 'oops' smile.

"You just froze your father and you don't know how to fix it? You better think of something." he went to go sit on the couch again.

I stood in front of Xavier, looking at him. I looked into his mind. From what I heard in there, it was only his body that was frozen. His mind was _very_ active.

"Okay. I'm going to try this again." I spoke to Xavier, now knowing he could understand me. "I'm going to try to unfreeze you. When you can move again, This is what you're gonna do. You're going to sit down and listen to us. No getting mad, no interrupting. Do you understand me?" I said in a tone like a mother to a son.

_Don't you talk to me like that, little miss! I'm still your father!_ I heard him scold me in his mind.

"Well! You're acting like a child." I saw Jake look at me, confused, from the corner of my eye. He didn't know what I was responding to." I asked you to listen and you didn't. You just got mad without hearing us out! I'm only unfreezing you before the explanation because I don't want to play translator." I sighed and placed my hands on my hips. "Now, Will you hear us out, please?" The grumbled reply coming from Xavier's mind answered my question.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my head, like before. I screamed "Unfreeze!" in my mind. As I opened my eyes, I saw the same thing as before. He was still frozen. I tried again with different things; "Begin!" "Return?" "Activate!" "Green light!" **[A/N: If you don't know that game, red light green light, you suck and probably had an awful childhood. No, I'm kidding. But yeah. Its pretty ****fun] **I sighed and tried the last word I thought could possibly help; "Continue?"

Finally, a reaction. As I opened my eyes, I shrank back from the glare Xavier was shooting at me. I went to sit by Jake as Xavier sat in a chair across from us.

**[Jake, _Xavier_]**

"_First, Why did you leave?"_ Xavier began the interrogation.

"I had some business in England. It wasn't optional."

"_You're not in anything illegal, are you?"_

"No sir. Of course not."

_"Good. Continue."_

"Well, I had to leave the Sunday after prom. I tried to think of all sorts of different ways to explain this to Addy. I soon realized, though, that I couldn't bare to say goodbye to her. I wouldn't have been able to take it, so I just left." I grabbed Jake's hand, knowing this was hard for him.

"I was there for over a year before I was allowed to leave. Quil came and got me. He told me where Ayzlin was and I got there as soon as I possibly could, the night of her birthday."

**[end the crazy lettering thingy]**

"I told him that I was leaving to come back here in a couple of days, so he could just fly back with me." I interrupted. "He stayed on campus until we could get a flight home, and here we are."

"wait wait wait." Xavier said, his eyebrows pulling in, making the lines between them even deeper. "He went to you? At your school in Italy?" I nodded and he looked more surprised. "So... He knows?" I nodded again. "Aw crap. Ayz! You know you're not supposed to do that! Those head honchos at that school of yours are gonna chew us out for this!" I smiled to him and he looked confused.

"dad. I know the rules. I'm only forbidden to tell those who have nothing to do with our society, but Jake does!" His confusion deepened. "Dad..." I began. "Jake isn't... Human..."

*******

We told him everything about Jake and the other Quileutes. At the end of our explanation, He was speechless.

"Well... I.. well.." was all he could manage to say.

"Well, um, Me and Jake have to go." I figured it was best to let him absorb it alone. "I'll be back later on tonight and we'll go to dinner, okay?" He nodded and I led Jake outside to my car.

"That was..." Jake started.

"Terrifying."

"Yeah. Haha." Jake smiled and walked to the drivers side of my scion. "Geez, I've missed this car."

"Oh, I bet you did. You've missed it so much you actually think you have a chance to drive it before me." I laughed and squeezed past him into the driver's seat.

"That was cold." He pouted at the window.

"Thats why you're the hot one, babe. You can take it. Get in." I pat the passenger seat and waited for him to sulk on over and get in the car. I started the engine and felt the familiar power this car always gave me.

When we got to the reservation, Jake was still sulking. I turned off the engine, got out, and walked over to the passenger door. I leaned in and kissed Jake's cheek. "Don't pout, love. I'll let you drive me home."

"Really?" He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. Oh lord, how could I ever say no to this boy?

"Of course. And we'll take the long way." I gave him a wink and we walked up the dirt walk to Jake's house.

**JPOV**

I never thought I'd miss my own house this much.

"Dad?" I called. I heard the wheels of his chair a second before he rounded the corner.

"Jacob! Welcome home, son.

"Hey dad." I bent down and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Billy."Addy greeted him from behind me and walked forward to hug him.

"I'm glad you're back Ayz." Addy stopped in the middle of the embrace and smiled. Before she let go she kissed my father's cheek.

"It's good to be back." She smiled again and I finally knew what they meant. She was back to her old self again. No doubt my dad had tried to make her feel better when I left.

"Where are the guys? Quil is back, right?" I opened the door to my room to see all my things stacked on my bed.

"Yeah. He got back this morning. They should all be at Sam's." My dad rolled himself back into his room, dismissing us to go see the others.

I went to hug Addy, plucking her car keys out of her pocket. "Shall we go?" She smiled and felt for her keys, not finding them. "You are such a turd." She stuck out her tongue and simply followed me back outside to her car.

We drove down to Sam's. Before we got all the way to the door, we heard Paul running his mouth.

"You are such a cheater!"

"What?! You're just jealous of my mad golf skills!" Quil yelled back at Paul.

"Mad skills my --"

"Jesus, Paul. Don't you know not to cuss in front of ladies?" Addy walked in and knocked him on the head.

"Ayzie!" Embry yelled. He jumped off the couch and pulled Addy up into a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you Embie, but could you let me down? Its a little hard to breathe!" She laughed as Embry let her down, and then returned his hug.

Emily and Sam walked into the living room and Addy went to greet them both.

"Welcome back, Ayz." Emily said, hugging her lightly.

"Ayzlin." Sam said, smiling. He was always a little tense around her, but we knew he considered her part of the pack. Addy has always had great respect for Sam. Even though, She walked straight up to him, glared, and then shoved him. I guess she was a little bitter.

The other guys cracked up and Ayzlin's expression went back into a smile as she gave Sam a hug. After a couple of shocked seconds, he hugged her back.

_This must be heaven, _I thought as I watched the love of my life blend so easily with my kind. I was knocked out of my daydreams by a sudden weight on my back.

"Earth to Jakie, come in, Jakie!" Addy wrapped her arms and legs around my neck and waist. I shook her into my arms and threw her over my shoulder, running outside. Everyone chased us out and we just ran around for hours, carefree and happy.

*******

It started to get dark, time for Addy to leave.

"Bye everyone. No worries, I'll be back. I promise!" Addy hugged everyone again and we walked to her car, hand in hand. I walked her to the passenger door and held her there. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you." I said. She lifted up her head and smiled at me.

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on, love. You and your dad need to talk." We both got in the car and I drove her home. I walked her to her door, kissed her again, and then ran back home.

I knocked on Sam's door, knowing he was the one who could help me with this.

"Hey Jake. Whats up?" He said, leaning on the door frame.

"Um, Sam... I need your help."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just... How did you propose to Emily?"

I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She's all I need.

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
And she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.

"**She is Love" - Parachute VA**


	22. All I Ask of You

A/N: I know this took me forever to write and i'm SOOO sorry.

I'm just incredibly lazy and remarkably uncreative lately.

**All I Ask Of You**

**JPOV**

"Hey Addy?" I looked over at her.

"Hmm?" She lay in the meadow with her eyes closed, just feeling the sun on her skin, a rare thing in this rainy town. A smile played on her lips.

"What are you doing tonight?"

She pursed her lips, thinking. "Nothing, I don't think. Why?" Her eyes remained closed.

"Theres something I want to do. Want to come with me?"

She opened one eye and peered at me, smiling again. "What is it?"

"Surprise." I smiled back at her.

She laughed, took my hand and closed her eyes again. "Yeah. I'll come."

We stayed there like that a while longer, enjoying the sun. The beautiful day didn't last long, though. The sky began to drizzle and we rushed to get out of the rain. It soon stopped, but Addy decided she didn't want to lay in wet grass, and I couldn't blame her. I drove her home and left her at her door, borrowing her car.

"I'll be back around eight. I love you." I leaned down and gave her a kiss, then went back to her car.

"I love you too." She smiled at me and waved, opening the door to her home and stepping inside.

I drove off as soon as I could, heading off to prepare for tonight.

**APOV**

"Jake, haven't we played this game before?" I sat in the passengers seat of my car, blindfolded – again.

"What game?" He asked. I could feel his smile radiating through the car.

"Blindfolded date, silly."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snickered. I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see. "Don't roll your eyes at me, little miss."

"What?? I'm freaking blindfolded! How did you know?" My cheeks got slightly pink.

"I know you." He said sweetly. I smiled and relaxed in the seat. I soon felt the car stop and went to unbuckle my seatbelt. I heard Jake's door slam shut and winced.

"Don't hurt my car!! She's delicate!" He was at my door in a second.

"Oh please, your cars a beast." He started to help me out of the car, still not removing my blindfold.

"No, my boyfriends a beast." I quietly mumbled to myself. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough, cause Jake let go of me, causing me to trip over the curb, but caught me before I hurt myself. "Don't pretend with me. I've seen your fuzzy little secret." This made him laugh and I immediately blushed. "That didn't come out right!!"

"Oh really? It wasn't supposed to sound like you've been spying on me?" I felt him nudge my side a little.

"You are so dirty minded!!" I giggled and smacked him across the arm. Seriously, whats with boys and dirty jokes?

Jake tried his best to lead me to where we were going. It took so long, because I kept tripping over everything and walking very slow. What can I say? I don't do well without my eyes. I heard Jake huff and he swiftly picked me up bridal style. Normally I would protest, saying how I could walk, but at the moment, I couldn't. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for him to set me down.

"May I remove my blindfold?" My position shifted as Jake transferred me form his arms to what felt like a blanket on grass.

"Allow me." He said and attempted to untie the not. "Um.. Maybe..." He struggled a little more before I did it myself.

"Where would you be without me?" I laughed and too in my surroundings. We were sitting under a tree facing an old building. There were many other couples here, too. All sitting similarly to us.

"I'll be right back" Jake said and hopped to his feet, running to what I assumed was a snack bar. He came back with 2 drinks and some popcorn. As he sat down, the plain white wall of the building ahead of us flickered with images.

"We're watching a movie?" I asked. Silly question, really. What else were we doing? I gasped as I saw the familiar beginning scene of Phantom of the Opera. I'd watched this movie a thousand times with Jake. He didn't really like it. Most of the time he'd fall asleep. My favorite scene was where Christine and Raoul sang "All I Ask of You" It was such a sweet song. I couldn't believe Jake would voluntarily watch this movie. Not to mention on the side of a building. It was pretty sweet. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, then snuggled in close to watch one of my favorite movies.

Every now and then, I'd look up to Jake's face and be surprised, cause he would actually be staring at the "screen." Then he'd smile and glance at me from the corner of his eye, and I'd have to wonder if he was just pretending.

Soon, my favorite scene was up! Christine and Raoul were on the rooftop. The music began to play and I Jake rose to his feet and held out a hand for me.

"Dance with me?"

I stood and placed my hand in his and we began to dance. Jake put his head near my ear and I heard him singing the words to the song on the screen.

**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . .**

I joined in with Christine's part.

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you . . ._

**Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe: No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you . . .**

_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night . . .  
and you always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me . . ._

**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
let me lead you from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Ayzlin, that's all I ask of you . . .**

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . . ._

_**Share each day with me, **_

_**each night, each morning . . .**_

_Say you love me . . ._

**You know I do . . .**  
**Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .**

I watched in shock as Jake got on one knee.

"Ayzlin, I love you. I always will. Marry me?"

I smiled and kissed him with all my might.

"So thats a yes?" He asked.

"Of course, you idiot!!" He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me again, Just in time for the last line of the song, which we both sang together.

_**Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . .**_

I spent the rest of the movie staring at the ring Jake just placed on my left hand. It was beautiful. It was white gold with a pink heart shaped stone in the center with two smaller circular set stones on each side. A blue sapphire and emerald on the left and the same on the right. I was stunned that he got me a ring so colorful. I loved it immensely. I had always disliked yellow gold and diamonds, the typical ring. I don't think there could be a ring more suited for me than this one. And I don't think There could ever be a man more perfect than my boyfriend, no, my fiancée.

**JPOV**

I stared down at my girlfriend.. my fiancée... for the rest of the movie. She was so cute, turning the ring over and looking at every possible aspect of it. She loved it. I knew she would. I'd have to thank Sam again for helping me pick it out. It even came with a matching men's ring, which was also in my pocket.

"I take It that you like your ring." I asked Ayzlin as the movie ended and w walked back to her car.

"I really do. Jake, its perfect. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for saying yes. Besides, now I get to wear this!" I pulled out my ring and slipped it on. It was white gold, like hers, and was split into sections. Each section had a small circular set stone in it, alternating from emerald to sapphire.

"Of course. Haha."

I drove her home, our hands entwined, and walked her to her door.

"So.. When should we tell your dad?" I asked, panicky. Xavier didn't like me much at the moment.

"Lets go right now!" She said, dragging me through the threshold. "Dad!" She called out.

"Welcome back Ayz. Jake." I feebly waved as he subtly sneered my name.

"Dad, we have some news." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh.. really?" Xavier's face went white. His expression was the typical "Oh god, she's pregnant!" look that fathers had.

"Me and Jake.. We're engaged!" She held out her left hand for him to see. The color returned to his face and he actually smiled at me.

"When did this happen?" He asked, staring at Ayzlin's ring.

"Just now, while we were out." She held nothing back. It was refreshing to have one of us composed enough to speak.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" He smiled at me, but somehow it still seemed menacing.

"Of course." I smiled down to Addy and followed Xavier outside.

"Thank you." He said, not facing me.

"Sir?" I asked, unsure why he was thanking me.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to trust you again. And thank you for giving my daughter yet another reason to smile. Welcome to the family, kid." He gave me a quick hug and went back inside. I was shocked, but pleased.

"What was that about?" Addy asked as she walked back out.

"Nothing Love." I kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. "We can tell everyone else tomorrow." She went back inside and I headed home. When I was far enough away, I broke out into a sprint and screamed at the top of my lungs. "She said yes!!"

**Love Me,**

**That's all I ask of You**

A/N: Well!! I know it was a long time coming, but what did you guys think?? I just couldn't figure out a way to write this, but now I have. The pictures of both of their rings are on my profile. Tell me what you think!!

-Kellers.


End file.
